Galley-La Companie
by Loan-Luka
Summary: Quelques petits amours,chez les Galley-La...Du Paulie x Iceburg,du kaku x Lucci et plein de trucs bizzares (attention,lemon,yaoi,violence,fautes,et fanatique de la galley-la! XD a vos risques et perils!)
1. Chapter 1

Il était 03h du matin à water seven. Tous les contres maîtres du dock 1 étaient rentrés se reposer. Tous, sauf Paulie. Il travaillait encore pour fignoler quelques détails, sur un bateau. Tout d'un coup, un choc se fit entendre sur le pont du bateau, juste au-dessus de la tête de sa tête. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce bruit, aussi il ne s'inquiéta pas. C'était le bruit léger et feutré produit par l'atterrissage d'un des contres maîtres sur le pont. Un des 5 contre maître du dock 1, Kaku, aussi surnommé "le vent de la montagne" de par son incroyable tallent d'acrobate. Paulie s'étonna que Kaku soit encore la a cette heure. Quelques coups timides se firent entendre contre la porte de la cale.  
-Paulie... C'est moi, tu as une minute..? J'aimerais parler.  
Paulie, légèrement déconcerté par l'attitude de son collègue, mis quelques secondes à répondre.  
-Rentre, mais j'ai pas fini, il me reste quelques détails à fignoler.  
-T'inquiète...  
Kaku se promena de long en large dans la pièce, pendant que Paulie tentait désespérément de travailler. Les gesticulations de Kaku virent à bout de la "Patience" de Paulie. (Tout est relatif, on parle de Paulie là.)  
-Tu va arrêter de bouger, bon sang?!  
Kaku fut surpris.  
-T'est vachement stressant quand tu t'y mets!  
-Désolé.. Je m'était pas rendu compte.  
Kaku s'assit sagement contre le mur de la cale et ôta sa casquette.  
Paulie le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Il trouvait trop stressant de travailler avec quelqu'un qui l'observait.  
Il s'affala à côté de Kaku et alluma un cigare.  
-Bon, y as quoi?  
-... J'ai du mal a aborder le sujet..  
-Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la nuit!  
-Pardon!  
Paulie rejeta sa tête en arrière et souffla la fumée qu'il avait aspirée.  
Kaku, triturant nerveusement sa casquette ,sentit que Paulie allait perdre patience. Aussi fidèle, gentil et à l'écoute que pouvait être Paulie, Kaku savait bien que ce n'était pas l'homme le plus patient du monde. Bien au contraire. Il savait aussi que Paulie pouvait être très impulsif quand on touchait un point sensible. Il décida donc de ne pas aborder le sujet de but en blanc.  
-Paulie... Comment ça c'est passé avec la fille d'avant hier?...Océane je crois?  
Paulie faillit avaler son cigare.  
-Elle?! Mais c'était une perverse totale!  
Kaku ne fut même pas étonné de la réaction de son ami.  
-C'était pas une bonne sœur?  
-Que de nom, alors! Cette débraillée m'as demandé à ce que je lui fasse visiter le dock,jusque-là aucun problème, mais en entrant dans le bateau... Elle a enlevé son gilet! "J'ai trop chaud" qu'elle a dit ! N'importe quoi!  
-C'était juste un gilet Paulie..  
-Ouais, mais en dessous, elle avait un top a bretelle SUPER décolleté! Quelle horreur!  
Kaku rit discrètement. Paulie ne supportai pas les filles trop déshabillées à son gout…. C'est avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux que Kaku saisit le fil qui lui avait été tendu.  
-Mais Paulie... Tu dis jamais rien, alors qu'en été on se balade a moitié nu dans le dock..?  
Paulie croisa les bras, d'un air formel.  
-C'est pas pareil.  
-Et pourquoi?  
-Parce que vous êtes des hommes!  
Kaku dégluti. Il arrivait doucement la ou il voulait en venir.  
-Tu n'aime pas les femmes, Paulie?  
- Je peut pas tolérer que vous soyez distrait par des dévergondées se baladant quasi nues! Que des ouvriers aient chaud et se déshabille, c'est normal, et puis on est entre homme, pas distraction, ni d'attirance!  
Kaku ramassa ses jambes contre lui et enfuis sa tête entre ses genoux.  
-Justement Paulie... Je crois que je suis amoureux ... D'un homme.  
Cette fois ci,Paulie avala son cigare pour de bon. Kaku du aller le rechercher dans sa gorge. Heureusement qu'il avait les poignets fins, car il n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre. Il l'enleva de l'œsophage de son ami et essuya négligemment ses mains sur son pantalon.  
-Ça va...?  
-Ouais ouais... Merci...  
Paulie se massa la gorge d'un geste nerveux et remis en place ses goggles.  
-Tu disais... Tu es amoureux d'un homme.. Réellement?  
-Je t'en parlerai pas si ce n'était pas sérieux!  
Paulie rougit. Et si le jeune charpentier était en train de le draguer?  
-Et d'ailleurs , pourquoi tu m'en parle à moi?! C'est pas que je t'aime pas petit, mais je suis pas d'ce bord là!  
Kaku regarda Paulie de ses grands yeux étonnés puis éclata de rire.  
-Paulie! Je t'adore, t'es un super ami, mais c'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureux. C'est de Lucci...  
-Lucci...  
Paulie n'en revenait pas.  
-Lucci?! Mais il, sert a rien! Cet asocial qui sais même pas parler sans son stupide pigeon!  
Kaku sourit tristement.  
-Tu sais, Lucci est bien plus que ça pour moi...

Paulie pris son air refrogné habituel et alluma un autre cigare, le précédent étant imbibé de salive  
Kaku sentait bien qu'il l'avait énervé.  
-Désolé Paulie... J'était persuadé que tu serais la personne la plus à même de me conseiller...  
Paulie rejeta la fumée par ses narines. Que voulait donc dire son ami?  
-De quoi tu parle gamin?  
Kaku rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Seul le bout de son immense nez fût épargné.  
-Ben... Pour Iceburg et toi... Enfin voila...  
Kaku était de plus en plus nerveux. Paulie, loin de l'épargner, enchaina de plus belle.  
-Quoi "Iceburg et moi"?  
-Ben... Tu sais bien, non?  
-Non, je sais pas.  
Kaku marqua un temps d'arrêt. S'était-il trompé?  
-Tu veux dire que ... Tu ne sors pas avec Iceburg?  
Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Paulie de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-M'enfin! Quelle idée! Iceburg est mon bienfaiteur, je le respecte bien trop pour ça! Et puis tu sais, je suis pas de ce bord-là.  
Kaku se senti con sur le coup. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne.  
-Excuse-moi Paulie...  
Contrairement à ce que Kaku l'aurait pensé, Paulie ne s'énerva pas. Il se contenta. Se gratter le crane en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Bah, tu sais, c'est vrai qu'on a pas une relation d'amitié normale, Iceburg et moi. Mais on est pas ensembles, à ça non...  
Kaku sourit tristement, se leva et s'étira.

-était-ce la culpabilité du mensonge constant sur son identité qui le pesait?-

-Merci de m'avoir écouté Paulie. T'est vraiment un chouette type.  
Paulie se leva et s'étira à son tour. Quelques vertèbres craquèrent.  
Kaku salua Paulie et sorti de la cale. Paulie entendit Kaku s'envoler. Le charpentier jeta un œil à son travail.. Il avait la flemme de continuer. Il était maintenant quatre heures. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que la journée de travail commence, et il n'était pas encore assez fatigué pour dormir. Il décida donc de rendre une petite visite à Iceburg avant de rentrer chez lui. Après tout, le directeur de la Galley-la ne devait pas dormir ,lui non plus...


	2. Chapter 2

Paulie lança une corde et grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage du bâtiment de la Galley-La. En atterrissant sur le balcon, il se fit surprendre par Kalifa, la secrétaire d'Iceburg.  
-Bonjour Paulie.  
Paulie sursauta.  
-Merde! Je suis repéré!...  
Les yeux de Paulie faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Kalifa portait encore une mini-jupe!

-Mais enfin, t'as pas honte, te montrer ainsi! T'es dans un milieu d'homme! Porte des pantalons longs! Comme tout le monde! Des pantalons longs!  
Kalifa soupira. Décidément, Paulie était incorrigible. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui plia le charpentier en deux.  
-Je vous conseille de vous calmer, Paulie. Il est tard, et crier comme vous le faites à cette heure-ci, devant le bureau du directeur, n'est pas correct. Cependant, il est encore éveillé, aussi, je vais annoncer votre arrivée.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Paulie se tenait le ventre de douleur, Kalifa lui ouvrit la porte. Elle salua et annonça rentrer chez elle.  
Iceburg ne leva les yeux que quand il fût sur que Kalifa sois partie.  
Paulie referma délicatement (enfin, tout est relatif...c'est Paulie, n'oublions pas) la porte dernière lui et s'approcha du bureau d'Iceburg, qui était déjà replongé dans son travail. Il était en train de faire les plans pour un bateau.  
-T'en as encore pour longtemps?  
-Non... Fais comme chez toi.  
Paulie en profita pour prendre une douche. Il passait souvent la nuit chez Iceburg pour fuir ses créanciers. Ils avaient ensemble passé d'innombrables nuits blanches a potasser sur des plans, à étudier les projets de construction de la ville et à parler de mille et une choses. Il avait donc quelques vêtements de rechanges chez son ami.  
Il pris sa douche et sorti de la salle de bain tout trempé, en caleçon et t-shirt. Et évidemment, ses éternelles goggles vissée sur le front.  
Quand il entra dans le salon d'Iceburg,il ne le trouva plus à son bureau. Soudain, des bras passèrent autour de ses épaules musclées

-Nmaa ,tu es maintenant tout propre mon Paulie...  
Il huma doucement Paulie, qui était tétanisé.  
- Mon gel douche ne sent jamais pareil quand il est sur toi….. J'adore ça …

Paulie tremblait légèrement. Il n'osait plus bouger et son cœur battait à du cent à l'heure. Iceburg libéra Paulie de son étreinte éclata de rire.  
-Nmaaa! Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais, Paulie!  
-Iceburg?!  
Paulie fit volte-face. Iceburg voulais donc juste s'amuser?!  
-Oui mon Paulie?  
Il passa sa main sous son menton et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
Paulie ne savais plus quoi faire.  
-Nmaaa! Tu es tout rouge! C'est mignon!  
Tyrannosaurus en profita pour se glisser dans le col d'Iceburg et jouer avec sa boucle.  
Paulie pu enfin souffler. Encore une folie du soir. Iceburg travaillait trop. Et restait trop longtemps sans dormir aussi. Il lui arrivait parfois de peter les plombs, à cause du manque de sommeil.  
-Iceburg... Et si tu allais te coucher? Il est tard..  
Paulie mena Iceburg dans son lit et le couvrit de son épaisse couverture.  
Quand Paulie se retourna, pour aller dormir dans le canapé, Iceburg le retînt en posant sa main sur son épaule. Paulie frissonna.  
-Nmaa... Reste avec moi, s'il te plait...  
Iceburg était pourtant endormis. Mais Paulie n'avait pas rêvé, la main d'Iceburg était toujours sur son épaule... Cette main, puissante et pourtant si douce... Elle lui rappelait bien des souvenirs...  
Paulie soupira. Il ouvrit la grande garde-robe d'Iceburg et pris quelques couvertures. Il en étala au sol et s'installa. Le lit d'Iceburg était largement assez grand pour eu deux, cependant, Paulie respectait trop son patron pour oser dormir avec. La main d'Iceburg pendait maintenant hors du lit, près du visage de Paulie... Il se souvenait de la première fois ou cette main l'avait attrapé. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon turbulent parmi d'autres. Tous les jours, il allait jouer dans la décharge avec ses copains et souvent, il se laissait distraire par les charpentiers qui travaillaient là... Les Tom's worker. Il admirait leurs talents et jour après jours, les observait construire leur Umi Ressha. C'est justement le jour où ce fameux Umi Ressha fut lancé pour la première fois qu'il a rencontré Iceburg.  
Ce jour-là, il avait séché l'école pour assister au départ du train. Lorsque le train se mit en marche,il fût tellement émerveillé qu'inconsciemment, il voulut le rattraper. C'est alors qu'une main, celle d'Iceburg, s'est posée sur son épaule.  
Ce geste protecteur et bienveillant, cette sensation de force et de douceur en même temps.. Rien n'avait changé. Paulie frissonnait toujours lorsque son patron le touchait ainsi..  
"Nmaaa... attention à ne pas tomber."  
Quand Paulie leva les yeux vers lui, il reconnut tout de suite le petit garçon de la décharge, qui les observait de loin sans jamais oser approcher. Les yeux pleins de gaîté du petit garçon eurent tôt fait de venir à bout d'Iceburg. Ils discutèrent un peu, et Paulie voulut lui montrer sa base secrète, dans la décharge. Il lui montra ses jouets, lui présenta sa grand-mère, ses amis…. Iceburg regardait le petit garçon jouer, souriant béatement  
Lorsque Franky vit son compagnon jouer avec Paulie, il rit comme un possédé.  
"Je savais pas que t'aimais les gosses, Pédoburg!"  
Iceburg et lui se mirent a se disputer sous le regard de Paulie, qui ne résista pas. Il arracha le slip de Franky et se mit a courir. Iceburg le rattrapa vite et le pris sur ses épaules.

"Nmaa, Tu cours pas assez vite avec tes petites jambes toutes mignonnes.. Il va nous rattraper!" Ils semèrent finalement Franky, et s'effondrèrent en riant dans le sable.  
Le soir venu, ils montèrent tout les deux à bord du Puffing Tom. Paulie ne savais plus où regarder tant le train lui paraissait merveilleux. Après avoir longtemps tout observé, le petit Paulie se tourna vers Iceburg et lui dit, les yeux brillants, que lui aussi, un jour, fabriquerais un Umi Ressha, et qu'Iceburg serait fier de lui.  
C'est quelques mois après cet événement dans la vie de Paulie qu'eut lieu le procès de la fabrication de l'Oro Jackson. À cause d'un complot du chef du CP5,Spandam,Tom fut condamné à mort, pour sauver la vie de ses deux apprentis, Cutty Flam, que Paulie ne connaissait que sous le nom de Franky, et Iceburg.  
Cutty Flam s'étant fait percuter par l'Umi Ressha, Iceburg se retrouva seul. Il aurait pu baisser les bras, pleurer, tout abandonner... Mais au lieu de ça, il avait continué à se battre, avait continué à s'occuper de Paulie, était devenu le maire de Water 7 et avait unifié tous les docks de la ville sous une même bannière ; la Galley-La Company . Cet homme, Paulie l'avait toujours admiré, et maintenant, c'était son rôle de veiller sur lui, qui l'avait toujours protégé. Comme il l'avait fait pendant toute son enfance. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il devait sa vie à Iceburg, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui offrir. Il savait qu'il soignerait les blessures d'Iceburg, comme il soignait les siennes quand il était enfant, il l'aiderait à s'endormir, le soir, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait peur du noir, il le protégerait de la solitude, tout comme Iceburg l'en avait sauvé... Oui, il serait toujours là pour Iceburg.

Il s'endormit, la main d'Iceburg dans la sienne.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Tyrannosaurus réveilla Iceburg, le petit déjeuner était servi, sur la table de nuit. Un petit mot l'accompagnait. Iceburg le déplia maladroitement.

"Désolé de pas avoir pu rester, j'ai un bateau a finir. On m'attend au chantier. À tout à l'heure.

Paulie"

Iceburg donna un bout de pain à Tyrannosaurus et mangeas les mizu mizu croissants que Paulie avait été chercher pour lui. Le café était encore chaud, et embaumait la pièce. Iceburg savait bien que Paulie ne le préparais que pour lui.

-Nmaaaa... Délicieux.

Iceburg pris sa douche, enfila la chemise que Paulie avait repassée avant de partir et boutonna sa veste. Tyrannosaurus pris naturellement place dans la poche qu'il occupait habituellement. Kalifa l'attendais, comme tous les matins, dans son bureau.

-Bonjour Iceburg. Avez-vous bien dormis?

-Bien merci... Quel est le planning ?

-Vous devez rencontrer les journalistes de water 7, puis déjeuner avec le commissaire et ensuite, je vous laisserais travailler sur vos plans.

Iceburg caressa Tyrannosaurus d'un air pensif et souffla profondément

. -Bon… On passe au Dock 1, j'aimerais parler un peu avec Paulie

-Bien.

Ils montèrent dans le yagara de la Galley-La et se dirigèrent vers le premier dock. Dès qu'il y entra, tous les ouvriers l'accueillirent gaiement, cependant, il se contenta de saluer sans trop prêter attention au reste. Il arriva près du chantier ou devait travailler Paulie, et ou un attroupement s'était formé autour des contres-maitres réglant le compte de quelques pirates ne voulant pas payer leurs frais. La bataille fut vite terminée ; les Galley-La l'avaient emporté, comme toujours. Captivé par Paulie, lançant négligemment les corps des pirates hors du dock, il n'entendit pas qu'un petit groupe de personnes parlaient de lui. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie en entendant un jeune garçon au chapeau de paille s'extasier devant l'extrême agilité de son employé, Kaku, qui venait de s'envoler.

-Troooop coool ! T'as vu ça Ussop ? Il vole !

Iceburg toussota légèrement et se senti obligé de donner une explication au jeune homme. Et puis, c'était un très bon moyen de passer le temps en attendant Paulie -Nmaaaa….C'est Kaku. Il est par ici surnommé « le vent de la Montagne de Water Seven » par les habitants, car lorsqu'il s'envole, n'est pas simplement emporté par le vent : il est le vent…

-C'est génial ! Hey, ossan ! T'es qui ?

Iceburg ne fût même pas déconcerté par le ton employé par le jeune homme. Cependant, Kalifa n'apprécia pas elle s'empressa de donner a Iceburg les données concernant son interlocuteur

-Mugiwara No Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage Mugiwara, prime de 300 millions de berry, avec dans l'équipage Zorro, le chasseur de pirate, Sanji , la jambe noire, Nico Robin, le démon d'Ohara,….

À l'entente de ce nom, le sang d'Iceburg ne fit qu'un tour. Nico Robin, seule survivante du Buster call d'Ohara, et dernière humaine en vie a savoir lire les ponégliphes… La vie du maire de w7 se trouvait fortement corrompue par la présence de la demoiselle. Pluton… Il devait protéger Pluton, quoi qu'il arrive, afin que ces plans ne se retrouvent jamais entre les mains de cette femme. Cependant, les Mugiwara ne semblaient que vouloir faire réparer leur bateau. Iceburg se détendit. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée savoir que le maire était en possessions des fameux plan de l'arme antique. Il demanda donc nonchalamment a Kalifa d'annuler ses rendez-vous de la journée. Prudence étant mère de sureté, il choisit de garder les Mugiwara a l'œil, aussi, il leur proposa une visite guidée, ce que les Mugiwara acceptèrent. Soudain, le Mugiwara au long nez, que le capitaine avait appelé précédemment « Ussop », devint pâle ; il n'était plus en possession des deux valises contenant chacune 100 millions de Berry. Deux individu, prenant la fuite loin devant eux, en yagara. Aucun doute possible, c'était la franky family. Aucun des Mugiwara n'eut le temps de réagir que Paulie avait sauté a bord du yagara, afin de fuir ses créanciers, jetant les franky family dans l'eau.

-Ha… c'est Paulie…

-Vous le connaissez, Iceburg? interrogea Nami, la navigatrice des Mugiwara.

-En effet … c'est un de mes plus talentueux ingénieurs…..

-Ha ! on est sauvés alors ! s'écria le capitaine des Mugiwara

Iceburg n'aurait pas parié sur cela… Paulie était…. Paulie

-OÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! MERCI D'AVOIR RECUPERE NOTRE ARGENT !

Ils n'auraient pas dû dire « argent »…. Paulie ne sembla pas comprendre, puis baissa les yeux. Son visage s'illumina : de l'argent ! Voyant que l'ingénieur ne revenait pas, bien au contraire, les Mugiwara s'affolèrent… Le capitaine se préparais a aller récupérer l'argent par lui-même, quand une main puissante se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter : Lucci. Hattori roucoula qu'il allait s'en occuper. Peu après, Il revint en tirant Paulie par l'oreille, le sermonnant par l'intermédiaire de son pigeon, ce qui émerveilla Ussop et Luffy. Iceburg soupira, soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu tolérer que des pirates s'en prennent à SON Paulie ! Peu après, Kaku revint. D'un air grave, il annonça son verdict sans appel : le Merry ne pouvait plus naviguer. Iceburg en fut penné, pour sûr, mais le froncement de sourcil de Paulie a l'entente de cette nouvelle l'intéressa beaucoup plus que le bateau des Mugiwara….. Ce que Paulie pouvait être beau quand il prenait son air bourru…. Quand Paulie demanda s'il pouvait avoir 10% du butin des Mugiwara, Lucci le réprimanda d'un coup de masse sur le crane. C'en était trop pour Paulie : Il lança son rope action et fit voler le contre maitre, qui amorti la chute d'une seule de ses mains, ses doigts s'étant ancrés dans le béton. Iceburg se contenta d'observer. Heureusement que Lucci n'était pas rancunier, sinon leurs batailles n'auraient de fin qu'une fois que l'un des deux serait mort.

Kaku, Tireston et Lulu séparèrent Paulie et Lucci. Chacun des ouvriers retourna à son poste, laissant Iceburg seul avec les Mugiwara. D'un accord tacite, Kalifa et Paulie était restés au cotés d'Iceburg. Hors de question de laisser le directeur seul avec des pirates au primes si conséquentes. Ne manquant pas à sa promesse de visite guidée, Iceburg les emmena dans le doc 1. Après qu'Iceburg leur ai montré ce qu'il y avait à voir, les Mugiwara se séparèrent, Luffy partit voir les bateau, Ussop les canons. Seul la navigatrice était restée. Paulie, au bout d'un moment, remarqua Kalifa.

-Kalifa ! Tes jambes !Va mettre un pantalon bordel !

-Venez vous de vous en rendre compte, Paulie ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Va te changer !

-C'est quoi son problème a lui ? demanda Nami, interloquée par le comportement de Paulie.

Il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de ses orbites.

-Mon dieu ! Deux femmes perverses dans mon dock ! Allez vous habiller ! Bande de trainées ! Vous êtes sur un milieu d'homme ! Iceburg n'eut pas le temps de demander à Paulie de se calmer qu'il se prit un coup de pied de Kalifa et un coup de poing de la navigatrice. Trop tard…. Iceburg n'avait pas pu lui épargner les coups. Enfin bon, il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique à voir Paulie ainsi plié de douleur… Il se rappelait le petit garçon qui venais pleurer près de lui quand il se faisait mal… dans ces moments-là, Iceburg l'enlevait dans ses bras et couvrait l'enfant de tendres bisous magiques. Dans ces moment-là, Paulie lui offrait son plus beau sourire….

« Je vais mieux ! Merci Iceburg ! »

Iceburg passa une partie de la journée avec les Mugiwara, mais, le type au long nez ayant disparu, ils avaient du partir a sa recherche.

Il décida donc d'aller déranger Paulie –son activité favorite du moment-. Iceburg adorait observer Paulie travailler...il était si sérieux, et concentré... Et tellement beau aux yeux d'Iceburg. Soudain, le ventre de Paulie émit un grincement des plus sinistres. Le contre maître souffla bruyamment.

-J'aurais pt'ête du prendre le temps de bouffer..

Encore une fois,Paulie avait préféré prendre soin de son mentor plutôt que de penser a son bide...Iceburg était parti sans même que le charpentier ai remarqué sa présence. Quand Iceburg revint, deux bols de mizu mizu ramen à la main, Paulie se retourna l'air étonné.

-Iceburg? T'es pas au travail?

-Nmaaa, au lieu de parler, vient manger.

Paulie mis du temps à réagir. Enfin, ils s'assirent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Surtout Paulie, parce qu'Iceburg avait mangé le petit déjeuner de Paulie. Tout en mâchant ses nouilles, Paulie tenta d'articuler.

-Jte rembourserais...

Iceburg se penchas vers Paulie et saisit une nouille qui dépassait de sa bouche. Paulie resta immobile, tétanisé, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres d'azur d'Iceburg effleurent les siennes.

-Nmaa, tu as payé en nature comme ça...

Paulie ravala les dernières nouilles qu'il lui restait les yeux baissés. Iceburg, lui, se leva et ôta sa chemise.

-Allez, au travail, je t'accompagne pour le reste de la journée.

Paulie ne bougeas pas d'un pouce. Il était cloué sur place, aussi rouge que les flammes dessinées sur ses manches.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-Si, j'arrive…. Autant ignorer la situation. Iceburg n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de toute façon…

-Nmaaa! Sage garçon.

Paulie repris ses outils. Iceburg lui en emprunta quelques un et prit le dessin que lui tendait l'ingénieur.

-Le client aimerait ce motif pour la frise. Je m'occupe de faire les meubles, ok?

-C'est d'accord.

Iceburg sourit. Paulie n'avait jamais aimé s'occuper des détails. C'était un homme taillé pour le gros œuvre, pas assez patient pour s'attarder aux détails. Il n'avait décidément pas changé depuis son enfance. En y repensant, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé non plus... Cependant, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Iceburg avait toujours aimé Paulie, seulement, il ne se satisfaisait plus des petits bisous innocents que lui donnait Paulie quand il était petit. D'ailleurs, Paulie ne lui sautait plus au cou quand il le voyait, il ne lui faisait plus de petits bisous, il ne pleurait plus pour prendre son bain avec lui, il ne venait plus pleurer près de lui à chaque fois qu'il se bagarrait. Bref, Paulie avait grandi. Iceburg ne savait pas précisément si il prenait de la distance où si il avait déçu Paulie. Le changement de l'attitude du garçon alors agé de 10 ans avait été si brusque... Il se souvient à peu près du moment où ça c'était passé. Quand Tom avait été emmené à Enies Lobby et que Franky s'était fait percuter par l'Umi Ressha, Iceburg avait déprimé pendant quelques jours. C'est pendant cette période que Paulie avait changé. Maintenant qu'il y pensais, avant cette période, c'est Iceburg qui protégeais Paulie.. Et maintenant, c'était le contre maitre qui jours après jours, prenait soin de lui...

Attention on change d'endroit! .O. on rejoint mes deux petits cp9 préférés!

Après avoir séparé Paulie de Lucci, Kaku suivit ce dernier. Hattori, le pigeon de Lucci regardait Kaku de ses petits yeux sombres. Lucci, lui, savait que Kaku le suivait mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-Lucci! Et si nous allions nous promener? Une nouvelle boutique a ouvert sur l'île à côté !

Lucci souffla. Décidément, Kaku était un vrai gamin. Il se laissa cependant entraîner par son ami. Ils prirent l'Umi Ressha et demandèrent le chemin aux passants. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une boutique au style assez sombre. Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, ils furent agressé par du rock à pleine puissance. Impossible de parler sans hurler. Kaku s'émerveillait devant chaque vêtement. Il se sentait obligé d'essayer tous les fringues qu'il trouvait.

-Et celui la Lucci? Il ne me grossit pas trop ? Lucci acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Et le fut encore moins quand Kaku voulut lui faire essayer une chemise a jabot. Il attrapa Kaku par le col et lui fit signe de sortir. La patience de Lucci avait atteint sa limite. Kaku voyait bien que le contre maître était énervé, aussi, il tenta de calmer le jeu.

-Ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace? Je te l'offre!

Le pigeon de Lucci répondit à sa place

-J'ai pas envie.

-Mais Lucci... c'est pas amusant..

Lucci s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à son ami.

- On n'est pas ici pour s'amuser, Kaku! Roucoula Hattori. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de immense nez de Kaku

-Pourquoi tu es toujours si froid!? Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi!

Lucci ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Kaku de l'air le plus dur et froid possible. Le jeune garçon s'enfuit en pleurant. Il sauta du haut de l'immeuble avoisinant et s'envola. Lucci avait beau être aussi rapide qu'un léopard, il ne pouvait pas planer à la manière de Kaku. Après avoir observé un moment les traces des larmes de Kaku sur le sol, il se décida à le poursuivre. Quel sensible ce roux quand même...

Kaku arriva au port. Il se sentait bien près de la mer et des bateaux... Il s'assit sur un bite d'amarrage et se mit à pleurer doucement, tout doucement.. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que trois hommes étaient en train de l'observer.

-Hey... Le type là, c'est pas un charpentier de la Galley-La?

-Si je crois... Il fait écris "Galley" sur sa casquette...

-Nous qui avions besoin d'argent... Iceburg payera surement cher pour récupérer un de ses précieux contre maître..

-Clair, ça serait pas correcte de pas vouloir le sauver, sa réputation de maire en prendrait un coup.

-Et regardez-le... Il est en train de pleurer, il est tout fin... Une vraie mauviette, c'est pas avec Paulie ou Tireston qu'on aura cette chance...

-Alors, on y va?

-Allons-y!

Doucement, les trois hommes se glissèrent derrière Kaku et le bâillonnèrent avec un mouchoir imbibées d'éther. Kaku lutta faiblement, et, finalement, s'écroula, laissant s'envoler sa casquette. Lucci avait cherché Kaku dans toute la ville. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et toujours aucune trace du long nez de son ami il arriva finalement dans une petite ruelle, près du port. La, une femme qui était occupée à balayer l'allée pavée l'interpellas. -Jeune homme? Vous êtes de la Galley-La, non? Lucci opina de la tête.

-J'ai trouvé ça en balayant. C'est au garçon au long nez je crois. Je l'avait vu près du port, il avait l'air triste le gamin! Lucci prit la casquette des mains de la femme et fût directement assaillis par une odeur inhabituelle. Pas celle qu'avais le petit roux au long nez. Il remercia la femme de la tête et parti en courant. Une fois qu'il fut sur d'être seul, il prit sa forme hybride et grâce à son odorat animal, pu identifier l'odeur de l'éther. Quelque chose était arrivé à son ami. Une fois au port, il trouva une serviette imbibées du produit sur le sol. Plus de doutes possibles, Kaku avait été enlevé. Lucci prit sa forme léopard et suivit la piste de Kaku. Il arriva dans un bien étrange endroit. Un petit garçon tenta de l'arrêter

-Msieur! Vous pouvez pas entrer! C'est un hangar frigorifique! Hattori demanda à l'enfant si il n'avait pas vu un garçon au long nez, probablement endormi.

-Non, par contre des monsieur sont rentrés. C'était surement une livraison de viande. Lucci voulu quand même entrer mais le petit garçon l'arrêta à nouveau.

-Vous allez geler ainsi! Prenez au moins cette veste!

Il donna un épais anorak vert et blanc à Lucci, et le laissa passer.

Quand Kaku se réveilla, il était couché à même le sol, au milieu de pièces de viandes. Il avait froid, et envie de vomir. Il essaya de bouger mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il pu entendre deux hommes disant qu'un intrus semait la pagaille dans le hangar. La tête de Kaku tournait. Il était surement drogué.

-Lucci... Viens me sauver s'il te plait... Et il se laissa retomber dans son sommeil nauséeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il entendit des cris. la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut Lucci de dos, du sang dégoulinant de ses doigts. Il arracha les cordes qui retenaient Kaku. Kaku étant toujours incapable de bouger, Lucci le pris dans ses bras. Il était glacé. Il lui mit l'anorak sur les épaules et le porta, écrasant au passage les hommes grièvement blessés. Il aurait bien été tenté de les tuer, mais cela aurait pu compromettre leur mission, celle pour laquelle ils s'investissaient depuis 5 ans déjà.

-Lucci...

Hattori se posa sur le haut de forme de Lucci et roucoula doucement.

-Tait toi! Dors, on en parlera après. Roucoula-il

Kaku passa ses bras autour du cou de Lucci et s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla,il était dans son lit. Il voulut se lever mais tomba. Lucci, alerté par le bruit, entra dans la chambre et porta Kaku jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Vomis, ça ira mieux après. Kaku obéit. Il s'enfonça un doigt dans la gorge et vomis dans la cuvette. Lucci lui passa une serviette humide pour nettoyer son visage.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui.. Merci.. Merci d'être venu me sauver, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...

Lucci gifla Kaku, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la pièce

-Je te croyais pas aussi faible! T'as faillis tout faire foirer! Nico Robin est a water seven ! D'ici une semaine, on rentre enfin a Enies lobby, alors fout pas les précédentes années en l'air ! Kaku se redressa avec difficulté.

-Tu aurais aussi pu m'y laisser, ça t'aurais évité des problèmes... dit Kaku, gêné, en enfuyant sa tête dans son col roulé. Lucci enfonça alors la casquette de Kaku jusqu'à ses yeux et se pencha dangereusement vers lui.

-Sois pas con. Tu es ma propriété privée, je supporterais pas que de vulgaires humains te touchent ….

Ça, il l'avait dit avec sa voix, la sienne. Sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'Hattori. Au final, Kaku était heureux d'avoir passé cette journée avec Lucci.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Kaku ouvrit les yeux,il était dans les bras de Lucci. Ils avaient dormis ensemble,dans le canapé de son petit appart. Lucci était apparemment déjà réveillé. -Lucci...

-Oui?

-Rien.

Kaku sourit jusqu'au oreilles. Il était juste heureux que Lucci l'ai attendu sans bouger jusqu'a son reveille. Cependant,Lucci n'était pas de cette idée. Il fit rouler Kaku qui s'écrasa au sol. Kaku fut surpris. Et fâché aussi. Pourquoi Lucci gâchait-il toujours leurs moments doux?

-Lucci?!

Lucci était couché dans le canapé,tel un empereur. Il regardait Kaku,de son air mesquin. Évidemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

-Un problème,Kaku? Dit il,affichant son plus effrayant sourire.

-Oui! T'es méchant! Méchant!

Il sorti la langue et tira ses paupières inférieures,déformant son angélique visage au nez carré en un rictus horrible.

-Bouuuuuh,Lucci est méchant!

Le léopard se pencha vers Kaku,toujours avec son petit sourire mesquin et attrapa la langue du roux entre ses longs doigts fins. Kaku tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son amant,mais Lucci tînt bon. Kaku continua à se débattre. Le mince filet de peau sous la langue,ainsi tiraillé et frotté contre les dents parfaitement entretenues du jeune ingénieur,se déchira. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses fines lèvres,tendit qu'une vague de douleur traversa le corps du contre maître. Et Lucci qui souriait toujours... Il tenta quand même de demander grâce.

-Lashe moi...

-J'ai pas forcément envie. Tu as une bien drôle de manière d'implorer ton maître,Kaku... Toujours animé de cette expression cruelle,comme celle d'un félin jouant avec sa proie.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Kaku. Ce que Lucci pouvait être méchant... Mais Kaku n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter sur Lucci. Il se résigna a se soumettre. -Pardon maître... Che ne reccomancheré plus...Tenta-il d'articuler,rouge de honte,avec un gout de sang désagréable dans la bouche.

Lucci,enfin satisfait,lâcha la langue de Kaku, allant même jusqu'à lécher le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton,remontant lentement jusqu'au lèvres de Kaku. Il s'arrêta un instant au niveau de la lèvre inférieur, et fixait cette bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise,s'offrir a lui. Pendant un instant,le jeune homme as bien cru que son ainé allait l'embrasser,ce qui,soit dit au passage,ne l'aurait absolument pas déplu,bien au contraire... Les levres de Lucci s'aprocherent dangereusement des siennes,jusqu'a ce qu'elles s'effleurent... mais changerent de direction au dernier moment. La tête dans le creux du coup de Kaku,il ne pu s'empecher de lui murmurer a l'oreille.

"Pour te remercier de m'avoir montré un visage si agréable à regarder..."

Kaku,rouge à la fois de plaisir et de honte,sécha vite ses larmes. Lucci se redressa et craqua une de ses épaules,tandis que Hattori se percha sur la seconde. Lucci lui avait a nouveau parlé via Hattori. Kaku,même s'il savait que c'était pour leur propre sécurité,ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère. Pourquoi Lucci était il si méchant avec lui alors qu'il prenais si soin de son stupide volatile?

-Va à la douche Kaku,on va être en retard à la Galley-La.

Kaku obéit. Il devait quand même y aller,de toute façon... L'eau coula tiède sur sa peau blanche. En y réfléchissant bien,il se rendait compte d'un certain rapprochement avec Lucci. Il l'avait sauvé,porté,grondé,frappé,réconforté,blessé, humilié,récompensé... Du Lucci tout craché. Quand Kaku revint dans le salon,il n'était déjà plus la... Surement pour ne pas qu'on les voies arriver ensemble à la Galley-La. De toute façon,il n'aurait pas pu se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Il versa du lait sur ses corn-flack et les mangeas,pensivement,répriment la douleur venant de sa langue. Oui,finalement,cette nuit avait été agréable. Douloureuse,certes assez pour qu'il ait du mal à parler,mais bien trop belle pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer. Et puis,quoi de mieux que d'être avec l'homme que l'on aime? C'est en souriant que Kaku marcha vers la Galley-La.

Soudain, des cris. C'était encore Paulie qui était poursuivi par ses créanciers. Quand il arriva a son niveau,Kaku le tira par le bras et l'amena face a la falaise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous?! Ils vont nous prendre!

Kaku lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Il renversa Paulie,le pris sous son bras et sauta dans le vide.

-On vole!

-Et oui Paulie... Évite de gigoter et détend toi un peu,s'il te plait...tu me rend nerveux.

En un instant plus tard,ils étaient dans le dock un. Ils saluèrent les ouvriers les questionnèrent sur le travail a faire aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui,tout les ouvriers sont employés à l'entretient de la grue avec Tireston,donc seuls les contres maîtres travaillent sur les bateaux. Ça va si vous êtes à deux sur le galion commandé par le gouvernement mondial? Kaku remis en place sa casquette et sourit. Bien sur que non,il était même assez content de passer la journée seul avec son ami. Paulie n'hésita pas non plus,ce qui rendit Kaku a la fois heureux et profondément triste. Paulie aurait aussi bien pu se méfier et ne pas vouloir rester seul avec lui en apprenant son homosexualité,cependant,le contre maître semblait assez bien accepter la situation. Paulie passa son bras autour de son épaule et lança son poing.

-Allez gamin! On va passer une bonne journée! Il fait beau,il fait chaud,des copains,d'la bière c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut! Kaku rit et approuva en levant lui aussi son poing.

-Allons y,camarade!

Et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le dit bateau,bras dessus bras dessous,en chantant. Oui,Kaku avait bien de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle et compréhensif. Cependant,il savait très bien que bientôt,Paulie le détesterais. Mais du moment qu'il pouvait rester au côté de Lucci,le reste était secondaire. Vraiment secondaire,car pour lui,il n'hésiterais pas a devenir le diable en personne.


	5. Chapter 5

Paulie et Kaku travaillaient calmement, de pars l'absence des ouvriers. Ils discutaient de la visite inhabituelle qu'ils avaient reçue hier.  
-Leur bateau est complètement foutu... J'ai été le voir moi-même, la proue est morte. C'est un surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas déjà coulé!  
-Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'une femme aussi dévergondée que leur navigatrice n'ai pas déjà été violée avec la tenue qu'elle portait! Ses jambes étaient totalement nues! On porte pas une minijupe dans un dock, surtout quand on est une femme! (= ben oui, si c'est des travlos, ça change tout...)  
Kaku rit. Paulie était, comme toujours, trop exigeant avec la gente féminine.  
-Paulie! T'exagère quand même! Elle était très mignonne leur navigatrice... Et apparemment, il y a une autre femme, une certaine Nico Robin...  
Paulie cessa de travailler et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Cette Nico Robin l'intriguait.  
-Ouais... Iceburg as fait une de d'ces tête en entendant qu'elle faisait partie de cet équipage!  
Kaku fut soudain très intéressé.  
-Ah bon? Pourquoi donc?  
Paulie alluma son cigare et continua, fronçant les sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumée.  
-Bah... J'en sais rien, il était pensif, mais il m'as rien dit. Et a Kalifa non plus.  
-C'est bien singulier... D'habitude, dès que quelque chose l'ennuie, il s'arrange pour l'éviter en vous le déléguant, à Kalifa et toi.  
-Hey! Je t'interdit de dire ça d'Iceburg, petit! C'est un grand homme, il as beaucoup de problèmes à régler avec ses emplois de maire et de directeur de la Galley-La! C'est normal qu'on l'aide du mieux qu'on peut!  
-Calme toi Paulie, je ne disais pas ça méchamment. Iceburg est un homme qui mérite tout mon respect, je ne me permettrais pas de l'insulter... Et encore moins devant son chien de garde personnel!  
-Ouais et? J'le protège tout comme il m'a protégé quand j'étais gosse, c'est normal.  
-Allons, c'est bon, ne nous disputons pas pour ça.

Paulie repris son travail en grommelant, tandis que Kaku s'était levé et observait Paulie.  
Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un de ses derniers jours à la Galley-La. Ils avaient Robin, il ne manquait plus que les plans de pluton.  
C'était surement une des dernières fois qu'il verrait Paulie. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Hey Paulie... Je voudrais te dire que t'es un super ami, et que même si un jour on se dispute, que nos routes divergent ou peut importe... Je ne y jamais.  
Paulie, interloqué, se retourna et vis Kaku, affichant son éternel sourire de petit garçon.. Cependant, ses joues étaient humides.  
-Heu? Qu'est ce qui te prend gamin? Tu me fais quoi la?  
-Désolé...  
Paulie se leva lui aussi. Il n'était pas très doué pour consoler les gens, surtout lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas la raison, alors, il prit Kaku dans ses bras, et le serra contre son cœur, tout simplement. Il n'était pas un grand fan des contacts physiques, surtout avec ses collègues et sur le lieu de travail, mais il sentait que son contre maître en avait grandement besoin.  
-Faut pas pleurer ainsi petit! Qu'est c'qui t'prend?  
Kaku se rasséréna. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller.  
-Haha, rien, la fatigue sans doute... Je suis sensible quand je n'ai pas mes heures! Et puis... Lucci as passé la nuit chez moi! Ajouta-il en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son ami.  
-Ho... Je vois! Dit Paulie en éclatant de rire. Z'avez pas perdu d'temps à c'que j'vois!  
Kaku rougit et protesta énergiquement.  
-Heeeeeey! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer?! Il est juste resté parce que je me sentais mal hier!  
Paulie lui sourit et souffla une bouffée de fumée bleue.  
-Allez, raconte petit.

Kaku avait de loin passé l'âge d'être appelé petit. Cependant, il trouvait que, sortant de la bouche qui serrai inlassablement son cigare, ce surnom n'était pas si désagréable.  
Il s'était même mis à l'apprécier, avec le temps. Il reprit ses ciseaux de charpentier et se mit a travailler le bois qui devait servir de rambarde. Paulie, lui, lança une corde et pris un peu de hauteur, afin de s'occuper du mat, sa spécialité. Un long silence se fît entre les deux hommes.  
Seul le bruit régulier des raclements des spatules contre le bois se faisait entendre. Paulie, agacé (la patience naturelle de Paulie...), réitéra sa question.

-Alors gamin? Pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?!  
-Ah oui... Pardon ... S'excusa mollement le jeune ingénieur. En fait, j'ai eu certaines difficultés, et il est venu me sauver... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.  
-Ha... Et pour le remercier, tu l'a invité à dormir chez toi, c'est ça? Se moqua Paulie, en riant tellement fort qu'il se balançait au bout de sa corde.  
-Mais non! Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs enfin! Ils m'avaient endormis, avec de l'éther d'après Lucci, et j'ai surement été drogué par la suite, parce que j'arrivais plus trop à bouger! Donc il m'a ramené à mon appart et est resté s'occuper de moi, ce n'est quand même pas si improbable!  
Paulie était estomaqué. Sauver Kaku passe encore, mais aller jusqu'à passer la nuit avec lui pour s'assurer de sa santé... Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Lucci portait un soin particulier au petit roux...  
-Je vois... ça m'as l'air bien sérieux, ct'histoire … Fin bon, vu comment t'es roulé, c'est pas étonnant que  
Paulie remis en place ses goggles. Après tout, du moment que son ami allait bien, et était épanoui, le reste ne lui importait que peu.  
Après avoir fini leur journée, Lucci les rejoints. Paulie, proposa d'aller boire un verre chez Blueno, proposition qu'Hattori fit tomber à l'eau immédiatement.  
-Blueno est fermé ce soir!  
Blueno fermé? Paulie n'en revenait pas, tandis Kaku détournait le regard, l'air gêné. Lucci le rappela cependant vite à l'ordre d'un discret mais violent coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put.  
-Comment ça Blueno ferme ce soir? Ça fait 5 ans qu'il a jamais fermé!  
-Apparemment, sa cousine serait morte... Il va être absent un ou deux jours... Menti Kaku, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix, ce que Lucci lui reprocha silencieusement, de son regard le plus sinistre. Paulie, comme à son habitude, n'y fit pas attention. Il se contenta de grommeler quelques condoléances... Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses.  
-Si je lui offre des fleurs, ça le fait ou pas?  
-Laisse tomber, Paulie, je suis sûr qu'il sera assez heureux de ta pensée... Dit Kaku, en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
-Et puis, des fleurs, ça pourrait être mal interprété! Roucoula Hattori  
Paulie fronça les sourcils tellement fort qu'ils se touchaient presque. Il ralluma un cigare et le glissa entre ses fines lèvres légèrement gercées.  
-Bon... Si Blueno est pas ouvert, j'ai plus qu'à passer ma nuit chez Iceburg...  
Un air de panique passa rapidement dans le regard de Kaku. Il fallait agir, et vite.  
-Et si tu venais passer la nuit chez moi?  
Au regard que lui lancèrent Paulie et Lucci, il se rendit compte que la phrase pouvait être très mal interprétée.  
-Ça laissera à Iceburg le temps de se reposer... Et puis, j'ai trop de fringues, il faudrait que tu m'aide à trier...  
Puis, il ajouta de son regard suppliant "Tu es le seul à avoir une classe vestimentaire assez grande pour ça". Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre Paulie.  
-Okey, mais veille à avoir d'la bière dans ton frigo petit! Dit-il en lançant une bourrade amicale a son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer a son tour.  
-D'accord, mais tu t'occupes d'aller acheter des ingrédients pour le souper! Je vais te faire une liste.  
Tandis que Lucci lançait un regard noir a Kaku, l'homme au long nez tendît une petite liste ainsi que quelques billets.  
-Interdiction d'aller tout dépenser en alcool ou au casino, hein! Sinon, on as pas a bouffer ce soir!  
-Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi? Je suis pas con!  
-Ah oui, et où sont passés les sous pour les courses de la dernière fois? Rétorqua Kaku, d'un air taquin.  
C'est en grommelant que Paulie quitta le dock, le papier à la main. Après avoir regardé Paulie s'éloigner, Kaku se retourna vers Lucci et constata le regard glacial qu'il lui lançait.  
-Ben quoi? Je l'ai éloigné de la Galley-La, c'est bien non?  
La gifle parti, percutant le rouquin de plein fouet. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que la main puissante de Lucci empoigna son col haut et le souleva de dix bons centimètres.  
La joue de Kaku le faisait souffrir, mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut la voix rauque de Lucci.  
-Me dit pas que tu couches avec l'autre con!  
Kaku déglutit, tout en essayant de repousser Lucci.  
-Mais non! C'est juste un ami!  
-Alors pourquoi tu l'as invité à passer la nuit chez toi? C'est apparemment pas la première fois en plus...  
-Si il passait la nuit avec Iceburg, on serait obligé de le tuer, tu le sais bien!  
-Et alors? Quel est le problème?  
Le souffle de Lucci caressait son visage. Ses lèvres, si près des siennes semblaient l'inviter, cependant, si la proximité de Lucci était stimulante, son regard haineux l'était beaucoup moins. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensée de son cadet, Lucci s'empara de ses lèvres rosée, pour ensuite le lâcher tellement soudainement que Kaku fini cul sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges et le bas du ventre en feu.  
-Lu...Lucci?!  
Doucement, l'homme léopard se positionna dessus de sa proie, immobilisant ses bras en les piétinant et le bas du corps en appuyant fermement ses fesses sur son bassin, qu'il sentait dur au travers du slim de l'ingénieur. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa victime, qui s'était mise a trembler, et le força à relever la tête. Oui... Cette expression de totale soumission, cette sensation de supériorité... Il aimait ça plus que tout. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, prenant soin de frotter son postérieur contre le bas ventre de son camarade, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant l'excitation était forte. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et doucement, de sa voix rauque, il murmura à son oreille.  
-Tu es à moi. C'est clair? Si je te vois avec un autre, je vous tue. Compris?  
-Compris...  
Les ongles de Lucci se plantèrent dans les fesses de Kaku, déchirant au passage son pantalon.  
-Aïe! Tu me fais mal, Lucci...  
-Je crois ne pas avoir entendu...  
-J'ai dit que j'avais compris!  
Les griffes de l'homme léopard s'enfoncèrent un peu plus encore, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au rouquin.  
-Je n'ai toujours pas entendu... Tu te rappelles pourtant de la petite leçon de ce matin, non...?  
Ho que oui il s'en rappelait, sa langue le lançant encore quand il parlait.  
-J'ai compris...maître...  
Les griffes se retirèrent lentement de ses chaires, le faisant soupirer à nouveau, soupir qui fût vite interrompu par les lèvres de son amant, sa langue forçant violemment la barrière des lèvres  
(bon, soyons honnêtes, Kaku n'a pas forcément cherché à l'en empêcher.)  
Un baiser passionné, au milieu du chantier désert... Le temps que Kaku pense a rendre le baiser a son amant, leur étreinte était finie.  
-Dépêche-toi, je vais te désinfecter tes plaies.  
-Ici?  
Il n'eût pas le temps d'approfondir la question. C'est porté comme une planche de bois, au-dessus de l'épaule de Lucci, qu'il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de la Galley-La.  
-Lucci?! C'est mes fesses quand même... Je n'ai pas forcément envie que tu les voies... Pas dans ces circonstances, je veux dire...  
Un sourire narquois anima les traits du félin. "Pas dans ces circonstances», hein? Il tourna la clé dans la serrure : Kaku était pris au piège, totalement à sa merci.  
- Ôte-moi ce pantalon, Kaku.  
-Mais non... Enfin!  
-Je les ai déjà vues, au pire, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais mis ton pyjama hier...  
-Mais j'étais complètement bourré! Ça ne compte pas!  
Le sourire de Lucci s'élargit.  
-Donc...dans d'autres circonstances, ça irait? C'est bien cela?  
Kaku remonta ses genoux à son visage, grimaçant à cause du tiraillement sur les plaies. Elles n'étaient pas profondes, mais douloureuses...  
Lucci s'assit, calmement, il attendait la réponse.  
-Alors?  
Cachant son visage derrière ses genoux, bien enfoncé dans son col haut, la casquette bien visée sur son crâne, c'est d'une voix dépassant à peine le seuil d'audition humaine qu'il lui répondit.  
-Oui, ça irait...  
Lucci l'avait entendue, cette déclaration implicite... Un sourire, semblable à celui d'un félin jouant un peu avant d'achever sa proie, fendit son visage. Ses mains caressèrent un instant les jambes de Kaku, qui se raidit à son contacte. Doucement, tout doucement, les ses mains remontèrent dans l'interstice de son corps recroquevillé et, au fur et à mesure que sa main montait, il sentait une certaine humidité. Quand il en comprit l'origine, il releva brusquement le menton de Kaku : il pleurait.  
-Pardon...  
Lucci leva un sourcil, d'un air d'interrogation. Pourquoi la vision du roux au long nez sanglotant le révoltait tant, lui, l'assassin à la solde du gouvernement, le leader du cp9?  
-J'aurais pas dû te le dire... Maintenant, ça va être gênant...  
Une nouvelle gifle lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Décidément, il finirais couvert de bleu a ce rythme.  
-Je t'ai demandé d'enlever ton pantalon, je m'en fous du reste, t'est un assassin, ne l'oublie pas. On te l'avait dit que moralement, le cp9 serait trop dur pour toi! Mais tu t'es obstiné, t'as voulu continuer à jouer au assassins, tu assume ! Alors arrête de chialer comme une femmelette et laisse-moi désinfecter tes blessures.  
Le ton de Lucci était sans appel. Kaku fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses fines jambes musclées et le suspendit à un crochet. Il constata par la même occasion qu'il était troué et tâché de sang : inutilisable en somme. Il soupira. Dommage, il l'aimait bien ce pantalon, c'était son préféré. Il se recoucha sur le lit et descendit son boxer sous ses fesses : Hors de question de laisser Lucci en voir plus.  
Lucci, remarqua le petit stratagème de son ami, mais ne dit rien. Il ferait sauter cette barrière de pudeur inutile, qu'il le veuille ou non de toute façon. Sans se presser, il imbiba un coton d'alcool, histoire de laisser Kaku dans cette tenue le plus longtemps possible. Il prit même le temps de le reluquer d'un air sarcastique.  
-Ben dis donc, elles sont vachement rebondies tes fesses, vues ainsi...  
C'est une des rares parties du corps de Kaku qui n'était pas désespérément anguleuse. Sans que le roux n'ai pu répliquer, il se mit à cheval au-dessus de lui et appliqua le coton, arrachant un grognement de douleur que Kaku n'avait pas bien étouffé.  
-Chut... Enfin, Kaku... Me dit pas que tu aimes pas quand je m'occupe de ton petit arrière train ainsi offert...  
-Mais ça fait mal..!  
Alors, effleurant à peine le postérieur blanc comme neige du bout de ses longs doigts, il souffla de sa voix rauque et suave sur ses blessures du jeune menuisier.  
-Si tu es sage, tu auras une récompense..  
-Et quel genre de récompense..?  
-De ce genre là ... Dit-il, en suivant la courbe rebondie de son postérieur avec sa langue.  
Un petit cri. Et un sourire, s'élargissant encore.  
-Si les circonstances ne te conviennent pas, il suffit de les changer..  
Kaku faillit répliquer, mais à nouveau, un coton d'alcool le fit serrer les dents. Ne surtout pas crier. Lucci lui avait dit d'être sage... À chaque fois que Lucci désinfectai une de ses plaies, il devait se retenir de hurler. Quelle idée de le blesser a un endroit si sensible, aussi...  
Les sourcils froncés, légèrement tremblant, les paupières hermétiquement fermées, les poings tellement serrés que les jointures blanchissaient... Lucci se délectait du spectacle. Soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes.  
-Ha!?  
Un doigt avait pénétré son intimité. Il se tourna vers son amant, qui souriait de son air dur.  
-Et bien? Je t'avais promis une récompense, non?  
Un deuxième.  
-Lucci?!  
Un troisième.  
-Tu es trop serré...  
-Normal! Tu le fait comme ça sans préavis! Je l'ai encore jamais fait, moi!  
-Ho...? Homme et femme confondu?  
-Évidemment!  
Les doigts commencèrent à remuer en lui, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.  
-Et pourquoi donc..?  
- Je ne te le dirais pas...!  
-Très bien...  
Les doigts se retirèrent... Un cours instant de répit, avant que quelque chose de beaucoup plus volumineux ne prennent leur place.  
-Lucci!  
-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je t'y forcerait.  
-Putain Lucci! Ça fait un mal de chien, arrête!  
-Mais c'est qu'il devient vulgaire...  
Un coup de reins. Un cri.  
-Lucci! J'ai l'impression que ça va se déchirer !  
-Que ça se déchire, du moment que c'est pour moi, tu peux mourir, non?  
Le silence se fit. Seule la respiration haletante de Kaku trahissait leur activité.  
-Lucci... Pourquoi tu es si cruel avec moi..?  
-Cruel? Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu en avais envie. De quoi tu te plain? Tu devrais me remercier d'accéder à ta demande, sans même que tu aies eu à me supplier.  
Il s'enfonça plus loin, faisant hurler Kaku, qui commençais à ressentir des élans de plaisir se diffuser dans son corps, tandis que l'homme léopard commençait à bouger en lui en de lents va et viens. Kaku gémissait, de plus en plus fort.  
-Pff... Tu devrais voir comment t'es dur par ici...  
-Arrête Lucci, ce n'est pas comme ça que devait se passer ma première fois!  
Un violant coup de reins, suivit d'une légère morsure dans son coup.  
-Et elle devait être comment ta première fois...?  
-Honnêtement?  
-Va y.  
-...Douce, tendre... Avec l'homme que j'aime, qui m'aime... Une première fois entre amoureux, quoi...  
-Je vois...  
Lucci accéléra son mouvement, silencieusement. Ses mains descendirent le long de son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il empoigna Kaku par les épaules et le retourna.  
-Noue tes jambes autour de moi et accroche toi bien.. Je vais te faire jouir comme tu ne l'as jamais fait.  
Kaku s'exécuta, se collant contre Lucci.  
-Et pense a enlever ton affreux col haut! Tu aguicherais même pas reclus d'Impel Dawn qui s'est pas vidé depuis des lustres  
Il défit ses bretelles et envoya valser sa chemisette, tandis que Kaku enlevait timidement son col roulé, dévoilant sa fine musculature que Lucci ne tarda pas à parcourir, du bout des lèvres, saisissant de sa main puissante son pénis distendu, qu'il commença à masturber, en continuant à aller et venir dans les tréfonds du petit ingénieur.  
-Lucci... Je vais pas tarder...  
-Alors, elle ne te plaît toujours pas, cette première fois?  
-...Si... Excuse-moi, Lucci.  
Son habituel sourire de prédateur distordu son visage. Quel léopard ne rêvait pas de la chaire tendre d'un frêle petit rouquin pour le dessert? Il joint sa bouche à la sienne et continua son labeur. Il se sentait venir, cependant, hors de question de jouir avant Kaku, sa fierté était en jeu. Sa deuxième main et ses dents s'activèrent autour des boutons de chaire du rouquin.  
Kaku, lui, avait passé ses bras et ses jambes autour de Lucci, et enfuis sa tête dans les longs cheveux noirs du scieur-cloutier. Une odeur musquée, discrète et prenante, et aussi celle d'un shampoing de luxe, le préféré de Lucci.  
-Ha..!  
Kaku avait jouis. Juste à temps d'ailleurs. Lucci n'aurais plus tenu longtemps il serra Kaku contre lui, torse contre torse, et s'enfonça en lui le plus profondément possible. Son souffle haletant se mêlait au sien, et, dans un ultime râle, il se vida en lui.  
Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, partageant une dernière fois leur chaleur. Kaku ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. Il savait que dès que Lucci en aurait l'occasion, il nettoierait la semence qu'il avait laissé gicler sur son torse et se rhabillerait, le laissant seul, vide et sans amour. Il le savait, et pourtant, il l'aimait quand même. Même s'il était capable de lui arracher un bras, une jambe, ou même le cœur, juste pour s'amuser, il l'aimait. Cet homme insensible, froid et cruel...  
-Tu es désormais ma chose...que quelqu'un, homme ou femme, t'approche de trop près et je te punirais comme il se doit... Cependant... Si tu es sage, tu auras droit à quelques récompenses, comme aujourd'hui.  
Kaku posa sa tête sur le torse aux muscles seyant. Il pouvait entendre son cœur. Car oui, même Lucci en avait un...  
-Je t'aime... Souffla-t-il doucement, les yeux fermés et l'air paisible. Il avait enfin pu lui dire. Il sentit sa main relever sa tête, le forçant à le regarder dans ses yeux de fauves. Son sourire carnassier avait repris sa place sur son visage, et il se pencha vers lui.  
-Je le sais.  
Un beau salaud. Un vrai sadique. Une bête sauvage... Mais putain, ce qu'il l'aimait.


	6. Chapter 6

Paulie déversa le contenu de ses sacs plastiques sur la table de Kaku. Comme toujours, la décoration et le rangement choquaient le gréeur.  
-Et quoi, tu passes ta vie à faire la poussière entre tes figurines ou quoi?  
-Ben... non, c'est juste ton appart qui est crade.  
...peut être bien, en effet. Le petit studio lumineux de Kaku, au étagères pleines de figurines, maquettes et constructions de Lego contrastait fortement avec le deux pièce a la forte odeur de cigare et de renfermé et au sol jonché de canette de bières, de vêtements nécessitant un passage en machine à laver et de barquettes de plat préparé à réchauffer. Un intérieur de célibataire endurci, en somme.  
-Tu compte faire quoi avec toute cette verdure? Dit-il en désignant les poivrons, le maïs et les deux laitues sur la table.  
-A ton avis? C'est pour faire une salade!  
-Ha... Et pour la viande?  
-J'irais en acheter au marché ce soir... Tu peux enlever les feuilles abîmées?  
-Ouais ouais ...  
Les deux hommes cuisinaient dans un silence rythmé par les coups de couteau hachant finement les poivrons. Kaku fit couler l'eau dans l'évier et y mis tremper la salade, puis, pris d'une inspiration malicieuse, il secoua ses mains et envoya de l'eau sur Paulie: Ce geste marqua le début d'une bataille d'eau entre les deux hommes. Au bout de quelques litres d'eau envoyé dans la petite cuisine, rendant le sol glissant au possible, Kaku, dont les capacités étaient fortement diminuées par le traitement administré par Lucci plus tôt dans la journée, glissa. Paulie, voulant le rattraper, fut entraîné dans sa chute. Les deux ingénieurs, trempés, l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur le carrelage bleu et orange se lancèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. C'était le Paulie qu'il aimait. Son meilleur ami. La personne avec qui il pouvait pleurer, rire, jouer comme un gamin, se battre comme chien et chat, se confier l'un a l'autre... Bref, une amitié qui avait débuté il y a cinq ans, et qui s'apprêtait à voler en éclat. Ces derniers temps, il en était venu a se dire qu'il aurait aimé que cette satanée Nico Robin ne viennent jamais, que cette mission dure éternellement. Il en était venu à souhaiter n'être qu'un honnête ingénieur, à pouvoir continuer jour après jours à aller travailler à la Galley-La, entouré de Paulie et Lucci, les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux... Et pourtant.

"Crime et châtiment"

Ça devait être sa punition pour avoir ôté la vie de tant de gens. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisis cette voie. Elle avait mis sur sa route tous les gens qu'il chérissait à présent.  
Cela faisait plus de deux ans que son cœur balançait entre abandonner son titre d'agent du gouvernement pour prendre une vie d'honnête citoyen de Water Seven, et continuer a tuer. Continuer a poursuivre cet homme qui ne faisait que jouer avec ses sentiments et son corps, qui ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.  
Mais Lucci... Cet homme froid, cruel, mystérieux, sombre... Mais en même temps si beau, désirable...  
-Dis Paulie?  
-Ouais?  
-Si un jour nos chemins se séparaient, tu me promet qu'on se retrouvera dix ans plus tard au port...? Celui ou on se bouffe de supers éléphant de mers?  
-Tu fais encore ton sentimental? Qu'est ce t'as aujourd'hui Kaku? Tu m'fais un peu peur.. J'ai l'impression que tu comptes m'claquer dans les bras!  
-Promet le moi!  
-Si tu veux...  
-Quoi qu'il arrive?  
-Mais ouais t'inquiète.  
Kaku posa sa tête sur le torse du gréeur qui lui caressa pensivement les cheveux. Paulie était toujours si gentil avec lui. Un peu bougon, flemmard, mauvais cuisiner (sauf pour le café),dépensier, mauvais perdant... Mais surtout fidèle, drôle attentionné et protecteur. À ce moment, Kaku se dit que si c'était de Paulie qu'il était tombé amoureux, tout serait beaucoup plus simple, plus doux... Et il n'aurait surement pas mal au cul à ce point! Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore... Il s'était donc épris du type le plus sadique au monde!  
-Qu'advienne ce qu'il pourra...!  
-De quoi?  
-Rien..! Allons-nous sécher, on va attraper froid.  
-C'est vrai qu'ça caille la nuit ici!  
-Et bien, le sable ne retient pas la chaleur. En ville, par contre, il doit faire étouffant, même maintenant.  
-Étouffant... T'exagère petit, 21° c'est une bonne température!  
-Tu trouve? Moi je préfère l'automne...  
-Fragile, va!  
-Héhé.. Que veux-tu... J'aime le vent!  
Kaku tendit une serviette à Paulie et s'essuya également... Il était 20 heures passées. L'heure de manger. Il chargea Paulie d'aller chercher la viande et se plongeas dans un bain bien chaud. Les plaies causées par Lucci le brûlèrent atrocement. A peine bien installé, le den den mushi s'éveilla  
"Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh  
Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh  
Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh"  
Qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure si tardive? Mais c'était un jour important, aussi, il sortit à contre cœur du bain et décrocha son den den mushi.  
"-Beuleuh beuleuh Gotcha!  
-Allô, Kaku?"  
Cette voix suave, rauque, un peu enrouée... Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il se replongea dans son bain avant de répondre.  
-Oui, je suis là.  
-Il ne nous les a pas donnés.  
-Ha... On devra donc l'éliminer demain soir?  
-Oui.  
Éliminer Iceburg, afin de récupérer Pluton. Paulie ne le leur pardonnerais jamais...  
-Je vois. Blueno y as été avec Robin... Ce sont les Mugiwara qui porteront le chapeau (= jeu de mot pourris) je suppose...  
-Exactement. Tu as plus intérêt à montrer de signes faiblesse comme tout à l'heure, sinon... Je serai obligé de tuer tous ceux qui connaissent notre identité. Paulie y compris.  
-Compris... Je suis désolé, Lucci.  
-J'espère bien. Au fait, ne reste pas trop longtemps dans le bain, tes plaies risquent de s'ouvrir.  
- Plait-il?! Comment tu sais que je suis dans le b...  
Trop tard. Le den den mushi s'était rendormis.  
Un peu angoissé à l'idée que Lucci puisse l'observer, il se dépêchas d'enfiler son pyjama blanc rayé rouge et son bonnet de nuit à pompon assorti.

"Je serai obligé de tuer tous ceux qui connaissent notre identité. Paulie y compris."

En y réfléchissant, il valait mieux que Paulie ne vive pas cette nuit. Pour sa propre sécurité. Il tendit la main vers son armoire à pharmacie et broya quelques aspirines.  
-Oïï, Kaku! Je suis rentré!  
Il se dépêcha de cacher la préparation.  
-Je suis dans la cuisine! Apporte la viande, je vais servir!  
Paulie posa les deux bons morceaux de mizu mizu gigot et se mit à observer Kaku.  
"Non... Fait autre chose Paulie, si tu restes là, je ne pourrais pas t'endormir et tu risques d'être impliqué... Va-t'en! "  
-Hey, Paulie, si tu te dépêche, tu devras même pas attendre que l'eau chauffe dans la salle de bain!  
-Ha... Ouais. Je peux t'emprunter une serviette?  
-Shampoing, savon, dentifrice, crème de soin, brosse à dents, gant de toilette, serviette de corps, tapis de bain, et même des modèles réduits de bateau et des petits canards si tu as envie de jouer... Tout est dans le placard, sert toi.  
-Ben putain... T'en as besoin de truc pour te laver toi! Une vrai femmelette! Un homme, ça as juste besoin d'un serviette, d'eau et de savon.  
-Je t'en... ennuie, Paulie. Je suis pourtant bien un homme!  
-Ha bon... Pas plutôt un p'tit garçon? Wahahaha  
Son éclat de rire fut interrompu par deux couvercles de casseroles prenant sa tête en sandwich.  
-Va te laver au lieu de te moquer de moi!  
-Aïe... Faut pas t'énerver petit, j'y vais j'y vais!  
Il quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds. Kaku attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour mettre la poudre dans l'assiette de Paulie. Au moin, Paulie serait sauf pour ce soir...  
"Putain de rebord de merde!"  
Kaku rit. Paulie avait dû, comme d'habitude, se prendre les pieds dans le rebord de la baignoire. Le pauvre.  
-Tout va bien, Môsieur l'Homme?  
-Ta gueule! Si t'était un homme, tu aurais une douche, et pas une putain de baignoire !  
-Mais oui Paulie, oui...  
Quand Paulie revint, ils passèrent à table. Paulie mangeas tout de bon appétit, tandis que Kaku lui montrais ses vêtements.  
"-Celui la te donne l'air d'un gay! Dit Paulie en désignant un mini short moulant  
-Mais... Je suis gay!  
-Ha... Alors je suppose que c'est bon..."  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Paulie s'effondra. Kaku sourit. Enfin la bête était tombée. Il remit ses vêtements de tous les jours et pris Paulie sous son bras.  
Ça serait bien mieux si Paulie se réveillait chez lui. Kaku devait préparer ses affaires, car son retour a Enies Lobby était proche. Trop proche. Il s'envola, portant d'un seul bras les 83 kilos que pesait Paulie. Contrairement a ce que son apparence plutôt fine laissait présager, il était fort. Très fort. Assez pour être la deuxième personne la plus forte du CP9, la première étant bien sur Lucci. Arrivé devant l'entrepôt désaffecté transformé en appartement dans lequel habitait Paulie, il se heurta a un problème : Dans lequel habitait il? Il lut les étiquettes sur les portes. Que des noms inconnus... Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise "Iceburg», à côté duquel était griffonné avec ce qui semblait être un pastel jaune d'une écriture maladroite et pas très bien formée un petit "Paulie".  
-Ha... Ce doit être là.  
Mais... Pourquoi faisait-il inscrit "Iceburg"...? Ça faisait 5 ans qu'il vivait a la Galley-La...  
Il fouilla les poches de Paulie et trouva la clé, qu'il tourna dans la serrure. Il crut voit l'enfer en entrant tant la pièce était encombrée.  
Il enjamba le bordel, posa Paulie dans son lit et tira la couverture. En voulant réajuster son oreiller, sa main heurta un objet qui ressemblait à un livre.  
Paulie, lire?! Ça ne collait pas au personnage. Et aller jusqu'à dormir dessus, encore moins! Pris d'un élan de curiosité, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et alluma la lampe de chevet pour pouvoir lire.  
Sous ses yeux, une photo d'un petit garçon blond, fêtant son anniversaire. Kaku sourit. Ce n'était qu'un simple album photo. Il tourna la page, et là, Paulie se tenait sur les genoux d'un homme aux lèvres sombres. Iceburg ?! Une autre, ou le jeune Paulie jouais dans le bain avec des petits bateau et... Iceburg aussi! Sur toutes les photos, Paulie était avec lui. Paulie qui visite un zoo, sur les épaules du directeur, Paulie à la mer, donnant lui donnant la main, Paulie et lui léchant la même crème glacée, Paulie déguisé en Iceburg, avec du rouge a lèvre et ses vêtements (Notons d'ailleurs qu'Iceburg avait des traces du même rouge à lèvres sur la joue) et... Paulie embrassant Iceburg. Sur la bouche. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un baiser du bout des lèvres mais... Kaku en fut assez choqué. À la dernière page était collé un dessin plié. Kaku l'ouvrit et vit deux personnes grossièrement dessinées au pastel. L'une ayant des longs cheveux blonds et des goggles ; Paulie, et l'autre aux longs cheveux indigo et aux lèvres foncées... Iceburg, encore. En dessous était noté d'une écriture d'enfant, pleine de faute d'orthographe: "Can je seré gran je feré 1 umi recha é je me mariré avek Iceburg et on ora dé enfen" . (Traduisible par "Quand je serais grand, je ferais un Umi Ressha et je me marierais avec Iceburg et on aura des enfants)  
Kaku referma violement l'album, en larme. Non seulement il allait trahir Paulie, mais il allait aussi arracher la vie de l'homme qui l'avait élevé et qu'il avait aimé. Comment allait réagir le gréeur en apprenant qu'Iceburg était mort, et que deux des contre maître, le barman et la secrétaire étaient partis? Un immense vide. Paulie ne s'en relèverai certainement pas. La Galley-La non plus. Et si Iceburg, Paulie et la Galley-La tombaient, Water Seven mourrait. Était-ce vraiment la justice qu'il recherchait? Mais en même temps... Si pluton était construit, ce ne serait pas que Water Seven qui tomberait, mais bien le monde entier. Oui... Il y était obligé. Pour la justice.  
Le cœur lourd, il remit l'album sous l'oreiller et sortit.

"Pardon, Paulie..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh  
Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh  
Beuleuh beuleuh beuleuh  
Beuleuh beuleuh bel- Gotcha!"

Ce matin-là,Paulie fut réveillé par son den den mushi, avec un mal de crane de tous les diables.  
"-Allô..?  
-Paulie,c'est Kaku! Iceburg as été assassiné!  
-Quoi?!"  
Le sang de Paulie ne fit qu'un tour, et il bondit hors du lit. Mauvaise idée. Sa vue se troubla et il fut pris de vertiges, ce qu'il traduisit par un grognement inintelligible.  
-On l'as retrouvé baignant dans son sang, ce matin. Dépêche-toi!  
-Kaku...! Il est encore vivant, hein ?!  
-Oui... Allez, dépêche-toi!  
Gotcha. Le den den mushi s'était rendormis. Paulie sauta dans ses vêtements et courus jusqu'au bâtiment de la Galley-La, ou une nuée de journalistes tentèrent de l'interroger. L'interroger sur quoi? Il en savait sans doute bien moins qu'eux. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il monta l'escalier 4 à 4, quitte à bousculer les autorité tentant d'obtenir des informations, et entra en trombe dans la chambre, passant devant Lulu et Kaku sans même leur adresser un regard.  
Il était là. Allongé dans son pyjama, sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Le tapis était taché de sang. Son sang. Du regard, il interrogea le médecin.  
"Il est dans un état critique, mais il ne mourra pas. En tout cas, ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre est tout bonnement horrible." Puis, le vieillard se leva et tendit à Paulie une ordonnance en lui recommandant de bien prendre soin du blessé. Quand il fut sorti de la pièce, le laissant seul avec Kalifa et deux policiers prenant des photos, il se tourna vers elle et sans qu'il ait eu besoin de lui demander, elle lui exposa la situation.  
"Toutes les portes étaient pourtant fermées à clé... Le seul indice dont nous disposons est ce masque, que l'on peut acheter dans n'importe quel magasin...»  
Paulie acquiesça silencieusement, le regard un peu perdu. Si on lui enlevait Iceburg, que lui restait il?  
-Kalifa... J'aimerais rester seul avec lui un moment.  
-Bien.  
Les deux policiers suivirent Kalifa. Paulie s'assit à côté d'Iceburg et passa sa main sur son visage. Sa peau si douce était barrée de bandages. Ses lèvres sombres étaient closes. Doucement, Paulie se mit a pleurer. Une minute. Puis deux... Au bout d'une dizaine de flot ininterrompu, il se redressa. Le torse d'Iceburg était maintenant mouillé de ses larmes.. Mais qu'importe. Il savait qu'Iceburg ne lui en voudrait pas. Il aurait même une réaction dans le genre "Nmaaa, Je compte tant que ça pour toi, Paulie?"...  
-Évidemment que tu comptes pour moi, du con! Tu es tout pour moi, t'es mon monde, ma raison de vivre putain...!  
Paulie s'énervait tout seul, cependant, il lui sembla voir Iceburg sourire...  
-Je sais pas qui t'a fait ça... Mais je le laisserais pas s'en tirer à si bon compte! Je te le jure!  
Et comme pour sceller sa promesse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Iceburg.  
-Nmaaa... Tant d'amour d'un coup, Paulie...  
Le gréeur recula brusquement. Iceburg le fixait en souriant.  
-Tu étais réveillé?!  
-Nmaa, comme tu peux le constater...  
-Depuis quand?! Tu as tout entendu?!  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Et pour bien lui prouver le contraire, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
-Putain, Iceburg... Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses..! Et puis, va pas t'imaginer des trucs, c'était juste une promesse d'homme!  
Iceburg ris doucement, attira Paulie a lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
-Nmaa.. J'ai pu retrouver le Paulie d'avant... Mon Paulie.. Et même si ça n'as pas duré une minute, je suis comblé.  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'suis toujours Paulie, j'suis juste plus un gosse collant toujours à l'affut de câlins et de bisous.  
-Dommage...  
Paulie se pencha vers Iceburg, l'air grave. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de plaisanter.  
-Iceburg... Qui t'as fait ça?  
Iceburg sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Finalement, il désigna une petite affiche "Wanted", jaunie par le temps, punaisée au mur.  
-Nico Robin...  
-Des Mugiwara?!  
-Celle-là, oui.  
Paulie se leva et sortit de la pièce. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui.

"Kalifa, tu vas rester près d'Iceburg pour le protéger. Kaku, Lulu, rassemblez nos hommes et faites passer le message aux journalistes : C'est Mugiwara qui as fait le coup. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper, je veux la tête des Mugiwara avant ce soir."


	8. Chapter 8

Iceburg demanda a Kalifa de l'aider a se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Juste a temps pour voir Paulie marcher d'un air décidé, suivi de Kaku et Lulu, fendant la foule de journalistes.  
"Reviens sauf..."  
Il se recoucha et s'endormit rapidement. Il se sentait faible... Un peu normal après avoir perdu autant de sang.  
"-Iceburg?  
-Oui, Kalifa?  
-Ma question peut paraître indiscrète... Voir totalement inappropriée vu le contexte.  
-Allez-y.  
-Bien. Vous êtes amoureux de Paulie, n'est-ce pas?  
-En effet.  
-Et lui aussi, vous le savez?  
-Oui, je le sais.  
-Alors pourquoi vous retenez vous? "  
Iceburg sembla réfléchir un moment, les yeux fermés. Soudain, un sourire étira ses sombres lèvres.  
"-Il doit d'abord me faire sa déclaration.  
-Sans vouloir vous forcer à me répondre, ne l'as il pas fait a l'instant?  
-Nmaa, tu nous as observés?  
-Non, mais sauf votre respect, Paulie est un homme en qui il est facile de lire."  
Iceburg ris, ce qui lui arracha quelques tiraillements du côté de son abdomen, la plaie venant juste d'être recousue.  
"-Paulie est en effet assez prévisible... Mais il est si maladroit, c'est ça qui me plais chez lui.  
-Je vois...»  
Kalifa sourit. Il était rare qu'elle discute aussi librement avec Iceburg. Il l'invita à s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit en prenant possession de la chaise près du bureau.  
"-J'ai rencontré Paulie le jour ou le Puffing Tom as fait son premier voyage en tant qu'Umi Ressha. Il n'avait que dix ans à l'époque, et encore, il était tellement petit et gringalet qu'on ne lui en aurais pas donné plus de huit, un vrai pépin trois pomme! Mais il venait souvent observer la construction du Puffing Tom, donc je le connaissais déjà un peu. Un gamin des quartiers pauvres, comme il y en avait par millier! Et pourtant, j'ai tout de suite été attiré par lui. C'était qu'un gamin qui avait été recueilli par Aunt, mais il avait un talent inné avec les cordes, et un cœur gros comme un bateau! J'ai tout de suite su qu'il deviendrait un merveilleux ingénieur naval!  
-Donc... Paulie était orphelin?  
-Oui... Ça le tracassait beaucoup quand il était jeune.  
-Iceburg, voulez-vous que j'enquête sur ses origines?  
-Nmaaa... Ça peut toujours être utile... Cependant évite de lui en parler.  
-Bien."  
Iceburg s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand Kalifa l'interpellas à nouveau.  
"-Iceburg... Vous croyez vraiment que la Galley-La peut battre les Mugiwara? Ils ont quand même battu un shishibukai...  
-Nmaaa... Il n'y a pas que Paulie qui soit fort a la Galley-La. Lulu, Tireston, Kaku, Lucci... Ils sont tous extrêmement fort. Ne les sous-estime pas, ils reviendront vivants.  
-J'espère que vous aurez raison. Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. "  
Elle voulut partir faire du thé, mais se ravisa : Paulie lui avait dit de rester auprès d'Iceburg, et même si elle savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était pas les Mugiwara qui voulaient la tête d'Iceburg, elle se devait de jouer parfaitement son rôle jusqu'à ce que la mission soit finie.  
Elle s'assit donc dans un fauteuil et pris un livre. A peine une heure s'était écoulée que les charpentiers hurlaient : Mugiwara avait infiltré les lieux. Les cris se rapprochaient. Kalifa, tout naturellement, se leva pour aller régler le problème elle-même, mais Iceburg la retînt.  
"Kalifa! Amène le moi discrètement, s'il te plait. Je dois lui parler."  
La secrétaire hésita quelques instants, puis se décida à acquiescer. Il n'y avait de toute façon que très peu de chances qu'il arrive à convaincre Iceburg de son innocence.  
Quelques secondes à peine après le départ de Kalifa, Luffy entra dans la pièce.  
"-Ice ossan! Pourquoi tu nous accuse?  
-Ne nie pas, Mugiwara, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, ta nakama, Nico Robin!  
-Robin? Non, on as rien fait, je te le jure!  
-Inutile de mentir. J'ai toujours su qu'elle me mènerais a ma perte. Mais je suis un constructeur de bateau avant tout, Mugiwara. Laisse-moi la voir une dernière fois.  
-J'ai pas tout compris, mais si tu veux, papy glaçon.  
-Merci. Part maintenant, les artisans ne vont pas tarder à arriver."  
Iceburg regarda Luffy partir. Sa tête tournait. Kalifa n'était plus la. Surement partie commencer ses recherches. Il sourit. Sa secrétaire était vraiment efficace. S'il savait... Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Quand il se réveilla, au soir, Kalifa était à nouveau dans le fauteuil. Ses premières pensée se tournèrent vers le maître gréeur.  
"-Kalifa... Ou est Paulie?  
-Iceburg, vous êtes réveillé. Il veille devant la porte avec les autres contres-maitres.  
-Nmaaa... Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais...  
-Ils ont décidé cela de leur propre chef, personne n'as été forcé Iceburg. Ils étaient tous inquiet pour vous...  
-Nmaaa... Kalifa.  
-Oui?  
-Tu as commencé tes recherches?  
-Oui. J'ai mis les documents relatifs aux parents de Paulie sur votre bureau.  
-Déjà? Tu es vraiment efficace, Kalifa...  
-Merci. Cependant, je vous recommande de consulter le dossier avant de le remettre à Paulie. Certains éléments sont assez... Choquants.  
-D'accord... Va me le chercher, s'il te plait.  
-Bien."  
Kalifa sortit. Une bonne minute plus tard, Paulie entra. Il ne fallait qu'une demi seconde pour franchir l'a porte, cependant, Paulie était anxieux: comment agir avec Iceburg alors qu'il l'avait embrassé, quelques heures plus tôt?  
"-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps, Paulie.  
-Ouais... Désolé. Il se passe quoi?  
-Nico Robin. Ce qu'elle cherche... Tu dois le détruire et puis t'enfuir, loin de Water Seven... Le plus loin possible.  
-Fuir? Tu te fous de ma gueule? On va leur botter le cul, je sais pas pourquoi ils sonts venu, mais ils ne l'auront pas! Ils vont payer pour avoir osé te toucher!  
-Paulie! Tu ne comprends pas. C'est une arme antique, quelque chose dont la puissance dépasse l'entendement... S'il te plais, c'est surement la dernière fois qu'on se verra, alors embrasse-moi une dernière fois si tu en as envie, va dans mon bureau, sous le tapis il y as un coffre... Ouvre le et met le feu au contenu, et fuis... S'il te plait Paulie... C'est une affaire de Tom's Worker, ne te mêle pas de ça...  
-Putain Iceburg! Je suis plus un enfant, alors j'vais pas t'rouler d'pelle, j'vais aller dans ton putain de bureau bruler ce maudit truc et je vais butter les Mugiwara et je vais revenir te voir, putain! J'ai encore des choses à faire! Tu verras, je vais le...  
-Arrête Paulie. L'ordre d'un patron est incontestable dans le monde de la Galley-La, et tu le sais. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse demander quelque chose d'aussi important, alors s'il te plaît, fais en sorte que tout ceci n'ai pas été vain.  
-Iceburg... Si j'en réchappe, je te jure que ça se passera pas comme ça.  
-Ne fait rien de stupide, Paulie... "  
Il aurait pu ajouter un "Je t'aime", "Je te retrouverais" ou même seulement l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais il n'en fit rien. Dans le fond, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le gréeur lui revienne sauf, en bonne santé et prêt a l'aimer, doucement, tout doucement... Un peu comme au début, avant l'arrestation de Tom. Avant que Franky ne se fasse percuter par l'Umi Ressha. Avant que Paulie ne grandisse et prenne son indépendance. Bref, quand tout allait encore bien.

"Nmaa, Paulie... Pourquoi as-tu fugué? Tu nous as foutu la trouille à Aunt et moi..."  
Contrairement a ce qu'il pensait, Paulie ne se refrogna pas. Il n'était alors qu'âgé d'environ 11 ans, ses petites jambes couvertes de bleus et d'égratignures se balançant dans le vide, sur un toit de la cité de l'eau. À côté de lui, Iceburg, essayait de comprendre le petit garçon.  
"J'en ai marre de Aunt... Elle est bien gentille, mais je sais bien que c'est pas ma vraie mère. Je sais que ma vrai maman, elle est quelque part. Peut-être qu'elle m'as abandonné parce qu'elle me trouvais laid, ou que j'étais pas désiré, mais vous comprenez, j'aimerais quand même savoir à quoi elle ressemble, son parfum, son sourire... Savoir si je lui ressemble a elle ou à mon père, fin' vous voyez, non? Ça me pèse de vivre avec elle qui arrête pas de toujours dire que les liens de sangs sont pas important, qu'on est une vrai famille... Moi, je pense que c'est important, ça me blesse quand elle dit ça. Du coup, j'ai plus envie de retourner là-bas... Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je me sent pas bien avec eux. On a rien, vraiment rien en commun, malgré qu'elle dise qu'on est tous frère et sœur. Ni nos gouts, ni nos passions, ni même une goutte de sang. On est juste des paumés d'la vie regroupé dans une vieille bicoque. J'ai juste l'impression d'être une merde inutile qui as été abandonné à juste raison. Même quand je fais quelque chose, comme réparer le toit, ou des trucs qu'ils trouvent cool, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile. J'aimerais servir a plus grande échelle.. Et ces idiots qui s'extasient devant le moindre meuble que j'fais, alors que c'est juste du travail d'amateur, que c'est rien comparé à c'que j'ai envie de faire, ça me soule. Comme si ils se contentaient de vivre dans leur petit trou paumé, à voir des petits trucs de paumés et ça, ça me va pas. Ton Umi Ressha, ça c'est un truc qui fait rêver, pas comparable a une simple table, mais ils ont pas l'air de comprendre.  
Fin', J'sais pas si vous comprenez bien c'que j'veut dire par là. "  
Iceburg sourit. Bien sûr, il était bien attristé que Paulie se sente si mal dans sa peau, mais il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à être le modèle du gamin, et même une certaine délectation au fait qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur ainsi.  
"-Si je comprends bien, tu ne te sent plus bien la bas?  
-C'est ça... J'sais qu'c'est pas bien, parce qu'Aunt elle m'as élevé pendant toutes ces années, mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré, j'aimerais devenir quelqu'un d'autre.  
-D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça, mon p'tit Paulie... Et au sujet de ta mère, si elle t'as abandonné pour les raisons que tu imagines, et bien elle ne sait juste pas qu'elle rate un merveilleux petit garçon, bourré de qualités et de talent, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te prenne le chou pour elle.  
-Mouais, y as bien que vous qui dites ça, M'sieur Iceburg...  
-Allez, va voir les artisans, je te laisse pour aujourd'hui.  
-Vous allez où?  
-Nmaaa... Des affaires urgentes à régler. Soit sage mon Paulie."  
Iceburg ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du jeune garçon et parti, le laissant seul, à méditer les jambes dans le vide. Il se demandait souvent à l'époque comment réagiraient les gens s'il se laissait tomber. Est-ce que sa mère serait triste? Comment réagirait-elle? En aurait-elle seulement quelques choses à faire? Ou serait-elle-même ne serais ce qu'au courent ?  
La seule personne qui pleurerait sa mort serait sûrement Aunt. Et peut être Iceburg, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que ce talentueux ingénieur naval lui trouvait, et pourquoi il s'occupait de lui ainsi.  
Iceburg, pendant ce temps, se dirigea vers le petit taudis dans lequel vivait Aunt et frappa. Il essayait de ne plus être attiré par ce gosse, et plus il essayait, plus il l'obsédais. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques aventures avec telles ou telles dames, mais si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait perverti au point de désirer un gosse 16 ans plus jeune que lui, et qui plus est, un garçon, il aurait tapé l'imbécile qui avait formulé la prédiction et aurait ensuite ri comme un timbré. Et pourtant, il se retrouvais là, à frapper à la porte d'une femme qui recueillait les enfants orphelins comme on frapperait chez ses futurs beaux-parents pour demander la main de leur fille.  
"-Ha,Iceburg! Avez-vous vu Paulie? Nous ne l'avons toujours pas revu... Je suis si inquiète!  
-Nmaaa... Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Je l'ai réprimandé pour son comportement, cependant, il avait de bonnes raisons. J'aimerais vous en parler.  
-Ha... Dieu merci, il va bien! Il me cause toujours autant de soucis, cet imbecile! Ha, mais rentrez, je vous en prie.  
-Merci."  
Après qu'Aunt ai chassé quelques gamins braillards de la pièce qui faisait office de salon et débarrassé un petit fauteuil en face du canapé dans lequel Iceburg s'assit. Petit, inconfortable, dépareillé, pauvre,.. Étaient les mots qui venaient à l'esprit d'Iceburg. On sentait qu'un effort avait été fait. Cette misère était emprunte d'une certaine gaîté, d'espoir. Peut-être celui d'être heureux un jours.  
"-Alors? Ça as l'air important, j'espère que ce garnement n'as pas fait de bêtises!  
-Nmaaa... Non, il as juste passé la nuit dans un dock au bout de la ville... Ce n'est pas a propos de cela que je veux vous parler.  
-C'est grave? Ça as l'air important..  
-En effet... En fait, Paulie ne se sent plus bien ici. Rassurez-vous,il vous aimes tous beaucoup, cependant, je pense qu'il se pose beaucoup trop de questions.. Il arrive à un âge ou on se cherche, ou on se bat pour exister, c'est normal vous savez.  
-Je vois... Il se déplaît donc tant que ça ici... C'est pourtant un enfant si gentil, ça me fait mal de savoir que j'ai failli à son éducation ... Je ne lui ai surement pas donné assez d'amour...  
-Aunt, rassurez-vous, vous avez fait de votre mieux, c'est grâce à vous que Paulie est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'est un garçon plein de talent, qui as le cœur sur la main et qui fera de grandes choses plus tard, je vous le garantis.  
-J'en suis persuadée, mais que faire? Mon p'tit poussin ...que va il devenir..?  
-Et bien... J'aimerais qu'il vienne vivre avec moi.  
-Avec vous? Iceburg!  
-Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous cacher plus longtemps que Paulie m'intéresse beaucoup, sur un plan, je l'avoue, pas très sain, cependant, je ne me permettrais jamais de lui faire du mal. J'aimerais justement l'aider à aller mieux, à s'affirmer un peu si vous le voulez.  
-Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me dites la…. ?  
-Oui, j'en ai conscience, cependant, je vous garantis que je ne le toucherais pas, et que je prendrais grand soin de lui!  
-Mais enfin, Iceburg! Ce n'est pas sain! Pas sain du tout! Vous ne pouvez pas entrainer mon petit bébé dans vos fantasmes étranges ainsi!  
-Je vous promets que je ne lui ferais rien. Je suis un adulte responsable, je sais me retenir, et de plus, ce que j'éprouve ne s'apparente pas au désir charnel ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche.  
-Vous en êtes bien sûr? Vous êtes libre d'aimer qui vous le voulez, mais si Paulie est malheureux avec vous, vous nous le rendrez, n'est-ce pas?  
-Je vous en donne ma parole. C'est juste le temps que Paulie aille mieux, que sa "crise existentielle" passe, vous comprenez..?  
-Oui... Paulie m'avait déjà dit qu'il se sentait très bien en votre compagnie... Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, soyez bien sûr que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé! Surtout après une telle révélation.  
-...Merci, madame. Ça me touche de savoir que Paulie m'apprécie. Pourriez-vous préparer ses affaires?  
-Hum... il a bien quelques sous-vêtements, mais il partage ses vêtements avec Karisa... Ça va si je vous donne de l'argent, que vous lui achetez quelques vêtements..?"  
La pauvreté apparente dans laquelle ils vivaient ne leur laissait surement pas le luxe d'acheter souvent des vêtements, encore moins des neufs. La pauvre femme s'apprêtait à piocher dans ses maigre économies pour offrir quelques vêtements au Paulie qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enlever.  
"-Nmaaa... Laissez. Donnez-moi uniquement ses objets personnels, on ira acheter le reste dans la semaine  
-Vous êtes sûr? Ça représente beaucoup de dépense, vous savez?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un revenu stable et quelques économies de côté, gardez votre argent.  
-Merci beaucoup monsieur... J'espère que Paulie sera plus heureux avec vous...  
-Nmaaa... Je ferais mon possible en tout cas."  
Il repartit les mains vides, un sourire aux lèvres et s'arrêta dans une boutique de tissus. Il en choisit quelques-uns qu'il estimait de bonne qualité et dont il jugeait que la couleur plairait à Paulie et rentra à l'atelier des Tom's Worker ou il se mit a dessiner des plans. Mais pas des plans de bateaux, comme il avait habitude de dessiner. Les patrons qu'il traçait avec soin étaient pour Paulie. Il ne connaissait pas ses mensurations exactes, mais il suffirait de rajuster si cela ne convenait pas. Quand il eut fini, il remit les plan à Kokoro ainsi que le tissus.  
"-Nmaaa... Ce sont des plans un peu particuliers.. Tu pourrais t'en occuper?  
-Wahahahahaha c'est pour le petit Paulie, c'est ça? Tu peux compter sur moi!"  
Iceburg sourit. Kokoro connaissait très bien la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard du jeune garçon, et pourtant, elle ne s'opposait pas à ses choix. Elle ne le jugeait pas... Un peu comme une mère, car après tout, c'était Kokoro qui prenait soin de Franky, Tom, Yokozuna et lui jour après jours.  
Quand il se décida à aller chercher Paulie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé, recroquevillé dans un coin, l'air sombre.  
"-Nmaaa, un problème, Paulie?  
-Iceburg! Vous m'avez fait peur.  
-Allez, raconte-moi ce que tu rumine encore dans ton coin."  
Paulie sembla hésiter à lui faire part de ses interrogations, puis, son regard passa du vide ou il songeait a plonger au yeux sombres d'Iceburg.  
"Je me demandais... Si je me jetais du haut de ce toit, est ce qu'on remarquerait seulement ma mort..?"  
Iceburg attira brusquement le jeune garçon à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés la ou ils devraient vivre qu'il venait déjà de rompre sa promesse faite a Aunt. Tant pis, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence... Et puis, il en avait tant envie...  
"-Je t'interdit de penser a ce genre de choses, Paulie! Je ne supporterais pas que tu ai ce genre d'idées et encore moins que tu les mettes en pratique, c'est clair?!  
-Iceburg...  
-Moi je t'aime Paulie! Tu saute, je te rejoint, est ce que c'est clair, Paulie?!  
-Ouais... C'est clair, très clair.."  
Le petit blond passa son bras sur ses lèvres, comme pour se les essuyer. Iceburg, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées, le pris par la main et le releva, l'entraînant dans les escaliers de secours.  
"-Allez viens avec moi.  
-Vous allez me ramener chez Aunt?  
-Non. Tu déménage.  
-Pardon?!  
-Tu verra bien."  
Tout en tenant le petit garçon par la main dans les rues de la cité de l'eau,il culpabilisait du geste qu'il avait fait. Si Paulie venait à raconter qu'il l'avait embrassé avant de le conduire chez lui,il passerais sans doute pour un vieux pervers dégelasse... Et si Paulie lui en voulait? Après tout,il l'avait fait sans lui demander son avis... Ils arrivèrent devant un entrepôt désaffecté qui avait été récemment réhabilité en appartement.  
"C'est ici."  
Iceburg et Paulie longèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte, y introduisant la clé.  
"-Voilà, c'est pas très grand mais j'espère que tu te sentira bien ici.  
-C'est chez vous?  
-Chez nous maintenant."  
Iceburg se débarrassa de la ceinture reliée à son étui à ciseaux et fouilla dans sa table de nuit. Il en ressortit un den den photo assez volumineux.  
"Vien, on va faire une photo."  
Iceburg photographiait souvent les chantiers, que ce soit celui de l'Umi Ressha ou d'autres, cependant, il était rare qu'il se prenne lui-même en photo. Il en avait quelques-unes avec les Tom's Worker, mais sans plus. Le petit Paulie obéit et vint sagement s'assoir sur ses genoux.  
"Gotcha"  
Un petit papier s'imprima et sortit de la bouche de l'escargot. Iceburg décida à l'instant de photographier tous les moments importants qu'il passerait avec Paulie, afin de lui créer un album photo.  
Une façon comme une autre de se rappeler que quelqu'un tient à lui.  
"-Iceburg... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tout ça?  
-Nmaaa... Tu vas vivre avec moi, c'est simple non?  
-Oui mais... Pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal?  
-Et bien ça Paulie... C'est parce que je t'aime très fort. Tu es important pour moi, d'accord?  
-...même pour le bisou de grand?  
-Oui, même le bisou de grand. Il n'y as que la personne qu'on aime très fort qu'on embrasse ainsi."  
Paulie se blotti contre Iceburg, qui referma ses bras sur lui et posa ses lèvres dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Leur première étreinte, et surement pas la dernière. Iceburg immortalisa aussi ce moment sans même que le petit Paulie ne le remarque : ses yeux étaient clos. Il semblait apprécier le moment présent. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que la pendule annonce 17 heures d'un bip discret.  
"-Nmaaa... Allez, va au bain, je vais préparer le souper.  
-D'accord...»  
Paulie s'arracha difficilement à la chaleur des bras de son aîné et se dirigea nonchalamment vers ce qui lui semblait être la pièce d'eau. Iceburg lui apporta un essuie, un gant de toilette et un vieux t shirt qui était devenu trop petit. Bon, il était bien trop grand pour le frêle petit garçon, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour cette nuit.  
Paulie, après d'être soigneusement essuyé les cheveux afin de ne pas goutter sur le sol du deux pièce, s'assit sur un haut tabouret de bar.  
"-Vous cuisinez quoi?  
-Nmaaa... On va vivre ensemble désormais... Tutoie-moi, c'est bizarre sinon.  
-Hum... Tu cuisine quoi, donc?  
-Nmaa..! C'est mieux ainsi. Je fais une omelette au riz, c'est rare que je cuisine, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose.  
-Ha...  
-Du coup, pour te nourrir en semaine, il faudra te débrouiller. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, mais des fois je pars pendant des semaines entières pour poser les rails de l'Umi Ressha, et il n'est pas rare que je passe la nuit au chantier avec Tom et Franky.  
-Ha, c'est pour ça que des fois je vous vois plus travailler?  
-Exactement. Tu vas être l'homme de la maison quand je ne serais pas là, donc tu seras sage, d'accord?  
-Ouais, t'inquiète, je gère! Je sais plus ou moins chauffer un plat, faire la vaisselle et la lessive,ça devrait aller. Et puis, je suis grand!"  
Iceburg rougit. Ce petit était vraiment trop mignon.  
"-Nmaa, tu es bon à marier, dis-moi.  
-Ha non hein! Je veux pas me marier. Les femmes, ça crains.  
-Ha bon?  
-Ouais. Je trouve que les filles nues ou pas assez habillée, c'est pas correcte, et une fille trop habillée, ça sert a rien. En plus, ça as des loches inutilement grosses et c'est pas fort du tout une femme. Moi je dis qu'une femme ça sert a rien.  
-Nmaaa! Tu as une vision bien étrange des choses! À ton avis, comment on fait les bébés?  
-C'est le papa qui met la graine dans le ventre à la maman et le bébé il pousse. Je suis pas si con que ça."  
Paulie l'avait dit avec un air si convaincu qu'Iceburg n'avait pu se retenir de pouffer.  
"-Ha oui... Eh bien, sans la femme, le bébé n'as pas d'endroit où pousser.  
-C'est stupide. Les hommes aussi ils ont un ventre! D'ailleurs, si tu me met la graine dans le ventre, moi aussi j'aurais un bébé!"  
Iceburg ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le gamin ne se rendait il pas compte du double sens de la chose?  
"-Ha mais non, ça va pas. Si c'est moi qui ai le bébé dans le ventre, ça sera moi la maman, donc c'est toi qui dois avoir le bébé!  
-Nmaaa! Tu veux que je sois la maman?  
-Ben oui. Mais pas d'un garçon parce que tu risquerais de l'aimer plus que moi! "  
Trop mignon. Vraiment trop mignon. Il posa l'assiette de riz devant Paulie qui l'arrêta et alla fouiller dans le frigo. Il en ressorti une bouteille de ketchup, grimpa sur un tabouret et commença à écrire sur l'omelette, sous le regard amusé du plus âgé.  
" G. Avec un cœur, parce que je t'aime très fort, moi aussi."  
Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi adorable? Il avait juste envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.  
"-Nmaaa... Paulie... Tu me promets que tu ne diras jamais à personne ce qu'on fera à deux ici...?  
-Si tu veux!  
-Juré? Même à Franky, tes amis de classe, Tom, ta maîtresse de classe, Aunt... Enfin, à personne quoi.  
-Ben oui. Promesse d'homme! Je peux cracher si tu veux!  
-Non, évite..."  
Puis ce qu'il avait juré, Iceburg pouvait laisser libre cours à ses envies. Prendre des bains ensembles, s'embrasser, jouer au papa et à la maman, dormir dans le même lit... Il ne s'était fixé comme limite que les rapports sexuels plus poussés. Il fit signe à Paulie de s'assoir sur ses genoux et commença à couper l'omelette.  
"-Nmaaaa... Dis "Haaa"  
-Je sais manger tout seul hein!  
-Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir. Allez, "Haaa"!  
-Bon... Haaaaaaaa humf.."  
Iceburg nourrit ainsi Paulie tout le long du repas. Repas qu'il finit en récupérant timidement les grains de riz sur ses joues avec sa langue, en s'attardant bien évidemment sur ses lèvres.  
"-Nmaaa, pour les bisous de grands, les léchouilles, les genoux et le "haaaa"... Tu dis rien, hein?  
-Pourquoi? C'est le mieux!  
-Peut-être, mais si quelqu'un l'apprend, on pourra plus habiter ensembles..  
-Mais c'est nul. Moi j'aime bien te faire des bisous... Mais tu es sûr que ça me met pas enceinte?  
-Nmaaa ! Bien sûr, c'est pas par-là que passe la graine..  
-Pourtant quand tu m'embrasse, ça me fait bizarre dans le ventre. Comme mal mais pas douloureux. Un peu comme si je devais pisser mais sans devoir. Fin' tu vois?  
-Ha bon... C'est désagréable?  
-Non! Ça fait pas mal. C'est juste un peu bizarre."  
Iceburg sembla déculpabiliser un peu. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à qui ces "bisous de grands" faisaient effet.  
"-Nmaa! T'inquiète pas, tu ne risques pas de tomber enceinte en m'embrassant sur la bouche.  
-Dommage. C'est par ou qu'il faut passer la graine alors? Par le nez? Ou comme les suppositoires?  
-...Nmaaaa... Je te montrerais quand tu seras plus grand. Là, si tu tombes enceinte, ton ventre sera trop petit pour accueillir le bébé et il naîtra minuscule.  
-Ha! Zut, dommage. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on fasse le papa et la maman.  
-Promis, quand tu seras assez grand, je te laisserai aller mettre ta graine dans mon ventre.  
-Merci!"

Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne franchissent la limite interdite, bien que la tentation augmentait au fur et à mesure que le corps de Paulie se développais. C'est vers ses quatorze ans, l'année ou Tom fut envoyé a Enies Lobby, ou Cutty Flam se fit percuter par l'Umi Ressha, et ou Iceburg resta, seul et dévasté, mis fin à leur relation de plus en plus dure à gérer. C'est aussi à cette époque-là que Paulie avait eu sa poussée de croissance, ses premiers poils au mentons, ses premiers vrai sentiments amoureux, sa première érection, ses premiers désirs sexuelles conscients et tous orientés vers une seule et même personne : Iceburg, l'homme effondré avec qui il entretenait une relation tordue depuis presque 5 ans déjà. C'est un peu à ce moment-là que Paulie pris ses distances. Il aida Iceburg à se relever de sa chute, l'aida à se reconstruire, mais commença à éviter les contacts physiques, les mots doux... Il comprenait que leurs relations n'était pas celles qu'un adolescent devrait avoir avec un homme de trente ans, il comprenait pourquoi ils ne devaient pas s'embrasser en publique, pourquoi il ne fallait pas en parler: c'était anormal, immoral. Finalement, Iceburg devint le patron de la Galley-La, Paulie son employé. Il devint le Maire, Paulie un citoyen, majeur et en droit de voter. Quand Iceburg créa la Galley-La, il y emménagea, lui laissant leur petit appartement chargé de leurs souvenirs. Ils restèrent proches. Très proches. Mais rien de comparable au quatre années d'amour caché qu'ils avaient autrefois vécu.  
"-Nmaaaa... Tu es pourtant maintenant assez grand pour me mettre enceinte...  
-Vous avez dit quelque chose, Iceburg?  
-Rien Kalifa... Rien."


End file.
